Tokyo Basuke
by ass-sassin
Summary: Satsuki is a first year college student - ready to take on Tokyo University, armed with her extensive data and steely resolve. Her analysis and projection leaves little room for surprise - but she never expected a tall, snarky stranger to join her at the bus stop on her first day. Then again, Daiki always was one for thwarting predictions. (University AU!)
1. Prologue

_**A/N: Yes, it's a university AU! I'm really excited for this - don't worry about the measly word count for now, it's just the prologue. Chapters are on their way soon, and I apologise in advance for any OOC (I've tweaked some back stories to fit into the theme, but the changes shouldn't be too extreme). Let me know what you think! **_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke nor any of the characters._**

* * *

**Prologue**

It wasn't too much of a bad habit to have – as far as horrid habits went. I don't pick my nose or fart out in public – my self-control in relation to the male species isn't too shabby either. Besides, it's not as though I can stop it, per se. I've always been a sucker for pros and cons.

A list, sitting on my bedside table.

_Pros and Cons of attending Tokyo University_

PROS:

- Excellent course for Statistics and Business

- New people to meet

- Can get a job almost off the bat once I leave (prestigious degree/university and all)

- Male specimens

CONS:

- Difficult course

- New people to meet

- Don't know where I want to work

- Male specimens

It's not my fault that the ups and downs tend to go hand in hand. More often than not, they _do_. Great course? You can bet all the money in the world that it'll be extremely difficult. New people? Sure, some might be nice. Emphasis on _some_. Job options? I'm nineteen, what the hell do I know about the career I want to properly pursue? Male specimens? Ugh.

For as long as I can remember, my life has revolved around analysing the world around me, making predictions and observations to the minutest detail. My mother's always told me time and time again that I should focus only on the upsides – but if you're too busy looking on the upside, the downside will unquestionably bite you in the ass when your back is turned. I've seen it happen time and time again, in every aspect of everything – every_where_. No one can convince me that ignoring the cons will do me any good, and so I don't (though sometimes I may focus a little too resolutely on the downsides… what?! The glass is half empty, why can't most people see that?).

Nevertheless, my collated data always helps me come to a conclusion… which is _why_ I'll be attending Tokyo University on the first day of the semester in April.

Huh.


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hope you like it! There's more to come :)**_

* * *

"Wait!" I shrieked, sprinting down the sidewalk faster than I'd ever run before, "Wait!"

The bus driver luckily chose that moment to glance at the mirror hanging off the side of the bus, and he stayed put until I stepped aboard, huffing and puffing as I flashed my pass at him. He nodded and scowled, shutting the door behind me with the press of a button and jolting to a start before I had the chance to find a seat. I stumbled, but managed to catch myself on the first few rows of seats (only after I squealed rather embarrassingly).

I took a seat just as we were passing the next bus stop – but we didn't stop (I noted the nasty smirk on the driver's face).

"Hey!" yelled the man who was waiting there, cursing as he took chase (much more gracefully than I had. The driver made no indication of stopping, despite the fact that he _knew_ we were being followed. I took a brief glance at the few passengers behind me, all looking rather bored and tired (it was only six thirty in the morning, I couldn't blame them).

"Oi!" I called to the bus driver, leaving my handbag and folders on the seat as I stood and stood just behind the driver, "Stop! _Stop!_"

The bus driver skidded to a stop, and I almost went flying into the glass windshield - luckily I caught myself on his chair. Anger bubbled in my chest as he frowned at me over his shoulder, "What do you want, big tits?"

Beyond the point of wanting to yell, I glared at him, noting from the corner of my eye that the man from the bus stop had caught up, and was knocking on the fold in door impatiently.

"Open the door," I said, calm at first.

"No."

He folded his arms like a child, and I was sorely tempted to whack him over the head.

"Well then," I whipped my phone out of my pocket and made a show of taking a photo of the license that hung above his head, "I'm sure your company would love the lengthy letter I'm going to write them. Not only are you incomparably rude by passing stops, you're taking up the passenger's time by loitering around pointlessly."

"Shut your mouth, I don't have to do _anything _you say-"

"Did you know," I cut him off, my voice loud and sharp, "that it is your legal obligation to wait at the stops you're assigned for at least a minute. Under _no_ circumstances are you to bypass a passenger waiting at an assigned stop, either. I'll write a letter to ensure every single bus company in the city knows of your complete inability as a functioning bus driver – when you're fired I'm sure it'll be fun trying to find some work-"

The door folded open with a hiss, and I smiled sweetly at the bus driver, "Also, I'd like an apology."

"For what, big tits?" spat the driver, mood absolutely foul.

"For calling me that," I cocked my head to the side, frowning, "do _you_ know what the punishment for sexual harassment of passengers is-"

"I'm sorry-"

"That didn't sound sincere," I chastised, "do it again."

He glared at me over his shoulder again, "I. Am. Sorry."

"Nope," I shrugged, "not doing it for me."

The driver took a deep breath, "I'm _sorry_, okay?"

"Better," I grinned, nodding to the flabbergasted man standing at the doorway, "now, apologise to him, too. _Sincerely_."

He repeated the apology and I smiled, "Good boy. Be a nice driver, I _do_ have your details after all, and it'd make me _ever_ so upset to report you."

I could tell he was itching to say something, but I didn't give him the chance as I spun around, flipping my hair over my shoulder as I went, "it's not polite to start driving before customers are fully seated, either. If someone were to fall and acquire an injury, they could sue you _and _your company for a large sum of money."

I took my seat, watching as the tanned stranger stepped aboard at last, showing his bus pass (Tokyo University, what a coincidence) before he began making his way to a seat. I watched the driver carefully, narrowing my eyes as he geared the bus into action and took off.

The man stumbled and practically dived into the seat behind me.

"Jerk," I muttered, shoving my phone into my pocket again.

For a moment or two the bus chugged on in silence, but then there was a tap on my shoulder and a deep voice whispering, "That was really something back there."

I glanced at the man over my shoulder, and offered a smile, "Well, he almost left without me. Then he completely passed you and I thought that was completely inappropriate."

"Me too. Last year there was a really nice driver – but he got transferred. This one's a right old prick."

I couldn't help the laughter that escaped me, hiding behind my hand as he raised his own to run a hand through his spiky navy hair.

"I haven't seen you around before," he said, yawning as he rested his arms on the back of my chair.

Feeling a conversation coming on, I twisted and rested my back on the bus window, "This is my first year."

"Really," his eyebrows shot up in to his hairline, "what course?"

"Statistics and business," I yawned, cursing him internally for passing it on, "I'm kind of nervous."

"Don't be," he smirked crookedly, lazily blinking down at me, "if you can tell off a bus driver, you can pass any course at this Uni."

Sure, buddy.

"Statistics, though?" he questioned, raising a brow, "How'd you get into that anyway?"

I could sense the mocking nature of his tone, but I shrugged it off, "I've always made charts and graphs and diagrams ever since I was a kid."

"Hm? Of what? The consistency of mud pies?"

Another bark of laughter forced its way out and I shook my head, "No. My dad was in business, so I drabbled a little in the stocks and whatnot. Basketball and tennis are great for data collection too."

"You like basketball?" he perked up suddenly, seeming more alert.

I shrugged, "My dad's a mad fan. It's kind of grown on me."

His eyes lit up like a little kid at Christmas, "That's so great! Who do you support?"

I shrugged again, "No one, really. I like analysing the plays and players, matching up imaginary teams that would ultimately crush everyone else in the league."

He stared at me oddly for a moment – I tried not to let the thought of my super team convolute my face into that of an evil genius.

"What course do you do?" I questioned, bringing my knees up to my chest as the bus sped on.

He shrugged, "Sport Science. I hate it."

"Oh, well… that's encouraging," I hope I didn't sound too strained, "I suppose you don't have any tips for me, then?"

He paused for a moment, tapping his chin thoughtfully before he said, "Watching Basketball matches are really relaxing."

"Huh?" I frowned, fighting a smile, "First person I meet just _had_ to be a basketball nut-"

"Hey!" he objected, snorting, "You're the bossy pants who threatened the driver!"

"If I hadn't, you'd be walking to university today," I sniffed disdainfully.

"True, true."

I opened my mouth to respond when he reached up and pressed the stop button, "The business building is closer to this gate."

I gathered my things as the bus slowed to a stop, "Aren't you coming?"

He shook his head and yawned again, reclining back on to the window to mirror my position, "Nah. Sports are on the opposite side of campus."

"Cool," I nodded and stood, "wish me luck!"

"Oh," he laughed, "first day, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well then, best of luck," another lopsided smirk thrown my way, "see you round sometime?"

I nodded, "See you."

The bus stop was empty – only a few metres away from one of the gates. Heaving a sigh as the doors of the bus shut behind me (and deciding that perhaps I shouldn't have made this decision), I hefted my folder to rest against my hip (unfortunately my arms weren't long enough to encircle my folders over my front… my chest got in the goddamn way).

"Good luck!" came the muffled shout as the bus took off.

I looked up just in time to spot the navy haired man, his face squished against the window, waving erratically. I almost wet myself, but it was a great start to the day.


	3. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Leave a review to let me know what you think of it so far!**_

* * *

My first week was quite eventful. I met my obnoxiously large statistics class and became acquainted with the rather standoffish professor. No one really approached me, and I didn't really feel as though I could approach them – one too many guys had sniggered about my boobs and ass to each other when they _knew_ I could hear! And the girls… well, they weren't too fond of the fact that the guys made motions of squeezing one part of my anatomy or the other every time I walked past.

Our first quiz was on the second day back – the professor wanted to gauge our abilities as a class, and had given us data to analyse on the spot. I received an email later in the night.

_Momoi-san, _

_You received full marks on the quiz – and it is my obligation to inquire as to _how_. It's not logical for a first year university student to acquire full marks without any prior experience. _

_Sincerely, _

_Hakao Gorou _

I frowned at the painfully bright laptop screen – it sounded as though he were accusing me of _cheating_. I packed my previous research folders into a carry-bag and placed it beside my handbag, ready to show him. He'd accepted my files with a raised brow, but said nothing.

The man that I'd met on the first day didn't seem to be at the bus stop – but my classes started at either 8:40am or 10:30am, rather than at 7am, as the information day had been. He had mentioned something about sport science, and I wasn't too sure about the time the classes started. It was a little upsetting – not getting to see the only person who'd been outright friendly to me.

In class I chose a seat beside a fairly flat-chested, short haired young woman (who did seem rather brash). Sometimes she'd glare so hard at her paper I thought she might burn a hole through it – but whenever I offered to help, she shot me a glare and snapped a hasty, "No!"

My business class wasn't much better. Only three other females were in the class dominated by males, but we didn't band together as we probably should have. Well, the other three did – I sat by myself up the back, hoping no one would notice me (it worked pretty well, if I may say so myself).

Two weeks in, and my courses were easier than I'd been anticipating. Of course, I'd always been an avid studier – and my relaxation time was spent solving riddles and playing mind games with my father (I moved every single piece of furniture in the house two centimetres to the left when I got bored once. The occasional stubbed toe was worth his confusedness).

I was about to leave class at the end of the second week when I spotted the professor and the girl who I sat next to whispering furiously.

"Ah, Momoi-san!" called the man once he noticed me watching, "Aida-san here needs some help. Would you be so kind?"

"Help her, Hakao-san?" I trudged lower through the auditorium to where they stood beside the blackboard.

"Aida-san is in want of a tutor," he nodded to the short haired girl, "and with your statistical… finesse, I thought it'd be best to pass her on to you."

I glanced furtively over at the girl, noting the way she looked pointedly at anything but me – she was probably too proud to ask for help. But I shrugged nevertheless, and nodded, "Sure. When's easiest for you, Aida-san?"

Still looking determinedly away, she said, "My boyfriend plays basketball in the mornings. I'll tag along with him."

"So… seven am?" I questioned hopefully, prompting her for more information.

"Yes. In the library."

I nodded and dug out my phone as the professor packed his things, "Did you want to switch details so we can coordinate in case of an emergency?"

Finally she turned her gaze to me, narrowing her eyes. With a start I realised she thought of me exactly how every other female did – a big breasted attention seeker.

"Fine."

I didn't think she'd give in so easily – but we exchanged numbers and I walked to business with a bounce in my step – my number! She had my number! Did that mean we were more than classmates? Could we possibly be friends if I made her see I wasn't just a nice pair of tits?

Of course, it didn't register that I hadn't sat myself at the back of business class until I found myself seated between two rather towering men. One had deep purple hair and eyes the same shade, and the other was dark haired, with grey eyes.

"Shit," I swore under my breath, pulling out my laptop and a notebook. The giant purple haired boy pulled out a pack of chips and began munching on them rather loudly. The dark haired guy on my right pulled out a book and a pencil case with an assortment of coloured pens and pencils.

I glanced down dejectedly at my singular blue pen, feeling strangely inadequate. Second week in and I'd already neglected my pencil case.

The lecture began and I tuned out the world around me as I typed frantically, adding my own comments and additional readings on to the notes I was making, colour coding and using graphs (for more than the first time, my statistical skills were helping me… muahha). Two thousand words were on my blank document within half an hour and then-

"Excuse me," the man on my right whispered, turning to face me.

"Yes?" I whispered back, looking him in the face as I continued to touch type.

"Uh… do you mind… if maybe, we exchange notes? Your organisation is… well, phenomenal."

Happy to be spoken to at last and just a little bit flattered, I shook my head, "Not at all. I'll send you the notes from the first few lessons too, if you like," I backspaced rapidly over a dot point I knew I'd botched up, and continued on typing at a manic pace before –

"Do you have any snacks?" came the drawl from my left.

I turned to look at the purple haired giant, craning my neck (fingers still typing in accordance with the words of the lecturer, "Um… yeah. I've got some candy in my bag," I nudged it over with my foot, "help yourself."

With that I went back to diligently taking notes, fingers blurring as I allowed myself a glance down before I set my gaze on the lecturer and the board.

An hour and a half later, an exchanged email with the guy named Himuro and seven thousand words worth of notes later, I was headed home – two numbers in one day! I was excited enough to run and shout it to my mother, but I restrained myself and got on to the bus like a normally functioning human.

When I got home, I texted Aida and waited anxiously for a reply.

None came.


	4. Chapter 3

_**A/N: And the lovely bus boy makes another appearance in this chapter hehe! Enjoy, let me know what you think with a review :)**_

* * *

I didn't take offense to Aida's blatant lack of reply. In high school I didn't really have… a group, per se. My parents brought me a phone in middle school and upgraded it yearly – but I'd only ever used it to text once (I'd been in sickbay and needed my mother to pick me up… lame, right?). I never really understood the concept of friendship completely. Growing up as an analytical being from a young age, I'd chosen to observe rather than participate. By the time I _wanted_ to participate, it was too late, and everyone had simmered in to their own cliques that I never seemed to fit in to.

Mother had told me that it was alright not to have many friends – and I believed her. I still do, to an extent. It's not as though friends do _everything_ together, right? I mean, sometimes they go out to the shops together and watch movies or play sport. I can do that all myself – except the sports bit. Dad and I used to play badminton a lot when I was younger…so…

Mother always said that the rumours I was subject to towards the end of middle school and all of high school stemmed from puberty, and my quite obvious growth spurt. I didn't let what the other kids said affect me – but sometimes I charted the frequency of the rumour and the span that they lasted in order to predict what the next one would be and how long it'd go for. Sometimes I counted the days until it'd end – I didn't really like it when people would steal my school clothes so I'd be left to walk around school in my gym clothes (or when the girls in my class gave me food poisoning four days in a row).

On the first day of my third week, I woke up early and headed to the bus stop at 6:30am. A towering figure already stood there, hands shoved into his jacket pockets, navy hair unruly and bed-messed. It – It was the man from the first day!

"Hello!" I called, grimacing at how loud it sounded.

He spun so fast I thought he'd fall over, "You came!"

I smiled and nodded, "Yeah. I got my schedule and there weren't any morning classes, so…" I trailed off and stared at my feet, yawning.

"What're you doing up so early today, then?" his grin was excited – cocky, almost.

"I've been asked to tutor someone."

His face fell – though I couldn't, for the life of me, determine why.

"Oh. Statistics or business?"

I grinned – he'd remembered my classes! "Statistics."

"Ah," he nodded, "a friend of yours, then?"

I shrugged, cursing the flush in my cheeks, "I dunno. I'm – well, I'm not very good at making friends."

He surveyed me oddly for a moment, "You seem nice enough to me."

My whole face was pinker than my hair by then, "I-uh well, I just – sometimes come across as too –b-bossy so I just decide not to speak too much in case I come across as too-" I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself before I looked up at him and said a simple, "Thank you," as I should have when he first spoke.

Again, an odd look.

"So," I murmured, twisting the tip of my shoe into the pavement underfoot, "sport science again today?"

"Yeah," he sighed, sounding tired, "it's a pain in the ass. I'm going to fail – I can feel it."

I cleared myself, hoping I didn't come across as too obnoxious when I said, "Well… are you keeping your things organised? You'd be surprised how much it helps – even if you just want a passing mark."

Another odd look and a shrug, "I don't really have class work to organise," his nonchalance put me on edge.

"Well, have you got the information required for the syllabus dot points at least?" I tucked a wayward strand of pink hair behind my ear as the bus pulled up. Thankfully the bus driver stopped and went about his duties without being an A-Grade asshole.

"Not really," he was much too careless as he gestured for me to take the window seat before filing in behind me, his warm leg only inches away from me.

"What? How do you expect to pass exams?" at last my disapproving tone seemed to get through to him, and a faint blush graced his high cheekbones.

"I don't."

"Oh, bother," I sighed, shaking my head, "you're stressing me out, and I don't even have to do the work that you do."

He shrugged and grinned, "The joys of delinquency!"

Despite my concern for his mental state, I laughed and pulled a bar of chocolate from my bag, "Morning fixer upper?"

He chuckled and took the bar from me, taking a bite before holding it to my mouth. I took a bite unthinkingly, grinning at him right after. He almost choked, so fabulously surprised by my chocolate browned teeth as he was.

"You're such a dork," he snorted, leaning down to head butt me softly.

Strange thing – it was the second encounter with the man and we spoke as though we'd been friends since childhood. Maybe he was just a friendly person?

We parted ways when I reached my bus stop, and I trudged along, ready for a morning of attempting awkward conversation with the brash Aida.

"Momoi-san," she called me over to her table in the library.

"Good morning, Aida-san," I greeted, sitting beside her, "how are you today?"

"Tired as shit," she grumbled, sipping at a cup of coffee, "let's get this out of the way, then?"

I pulled out all my beginner's folders and set them on the table for her to see. Her expression let me know she'd been expecting a binder categorized in shades of pink and purple – and despite my respect and use of artful colour coding, my work wasn't solely sorted by that.

I began my impromptu lesson with the basics – things I'd committed to heart before I could properly tie my shoelaces. She took it all in stride – and seemed to be an observer, like me (though one with more initiative), but she wasn't the best at conveying her observations in ways that allowed others to understand.

Once I'd explained what her issue was, she frowned harder than I'd ever seen before.

"You mean to tell me that I failed my first year last year because of _this?_ Screw doing the course, you should be the lecturer," she'd scowled.

"Thanks, Aida-senpai," I nodded once realising she was a second year.

She eyed me cautiously before continuing, "Thank you for your help, I think I understand a little better. Is it okay with you if we meet every Monday, Wednesday and Friday?"

I nodded, hoping I didn't look too much like an excited puppy, "Of course! Whatever you need!"

She nodded and excused herself, leaving me alone in the library. Deciding I'd put myself to good use, I wandered through the shelves until I'd found textbooks pertaining to first and second year university sport science. My bus boy would need a hand, too.


	5. Chapter 4

**_A/N: who _is_ this rather confronting boy who makes an appearance towards the end of the chapter, hm? _**

* * *

It took me almost three weeks to collate data and main focus points pertaining to sports science. I used a lot of my basketball knowledge create examples that my bus boy would understand (for example, if LeBron James tore a quad, what exercise would he have participated in to cause it? What immediate treatment would he need, and what long term treatment?). Finally, after weeks of flipping through textbooks that had no relevance to my course whatsoever, I made him several booklets of notes, and a few booklets for him to test himself with when he was finished a topic.

Hoping I didn't make him feel as though I were condescending him with all the questions (and the little basketball examples and stickers I'd littered through the notes), I hefted the binder with all his notes in it to the bus stop on the sixth week of the semester.

"Hey!" I yelled when I was close enough.

He waved as I puffed to a stop beside him, holding out the navy blue binder, "Hold this, will you?" I panted.

He took it off me without complaint, yawning as the bus pulled up. Once we were seated, I took a power nap leaning against the window and woke a stop before mine, drawing a permanent marker from my pocket.

"Hey…" we still hadn't exchanged names after all that time, "what's your name?"

He smiled down at me and said, "Aomine. Aomine Daiki."

It… fit – perfectly.

I took the binder from his lap and wrote: _Aomine Daiki, University of Tokyo, sports science course years 1 & 2. _

I stood and shuffled past him as the bus slowed near my stop, finally turning to dump the folder back in his lap.

"There you go, Aomine-senpai."

He frowned at the binder for a moment, flicking it open just as I began to walk away.

"What the – hey! Wait!"

I paused at the door, head cocked to the side, hoping he wouldn't yell at me.

"What's your name?"

I smiled and giggled, "Momoi Satsuki."

And I continued on my way, watching him through the bus window as it passed (he did a spectacular imitation of a gold fish). Once I'd tutored Riko (she let me call her Riko-senpai!), and finished up with statistics, I headed over to business, just a little excited to see Mukkun and Himuro-senpai. Both second years were sitting in on the lectures because Murasakibara-kun hadn't passed his first year business class, and Himuro had switched courses to join his friend and make him focus.

I took care to bring extra snacks to keep Mukkun motivated, and even brought my coloured sticky notes that I knew Himuro-senpai loved to splurge on when he was categorizing like I'd showed him to.

On Wednesday morning at the bus stop, Aomine was there waiting, a smile on his face.

"Satsuki!"

I tried not to blush at his decisively causal greeting despite hearing my name once.

"Hello, Aomine-senp-"

"It's Daiki," he corrected, "I want you to call me Daiki."

My face was burning and I was sure I'd faint, but I nodded and said, "Good morning, Daiki."

He smirked lopsidedly again, hefting his bag higher on to his shoulder, "Who'd you mooch those notes off yesterday?"

I looked away, hoping he wouldn't pry too much, "Uh… just… people…"

He saw right through my lie – I could practically _hear_ the smirk drop off his face, "You… you made them yourself, didn't you?"

I flushed even redder, and shrugged, "Um – well, you see I was just-"

"Aw, fuck," he groaned, letting his head fall back, "now I feel like a dick! Don't you have your own shit to do? Why're you wasting your time on that?"

I shrugged and averted my gaze to my feet, "Friends help each other out, right?" He went silent, so I took it as a queue to power on, "I have a lot of free time, and it didn't take so long."

"Don't you have friends to hang out with and clubs to attend?" he sounded tired.

"No," I shrugged, gaze still trained on the floor, "You-You're my friend. One of my first ones, actually," I didn't want to outright say he was my _only_ one, "so I just thought I'd make things a little easier for you. I… don't want you to fail." My analysis told me he'd have a high rate of failure, a severe case of low-self-esteem in terms of academics and a long history of condescending, reprimanding adults that treated him like he was incapable of writing his own name without supervision.

Being an analytical, self-conscious asshole is difficult sometimes, y'know?

Silence.

The bus pulled up and we stepped on, sitting beside each other wordlessly.

"Satsuki?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you. I really appreciate it."

I offered him a grin, "Well, I hope you know I didn't give you those notes to flip through the night before the exam. I want you to do half an hour of revision every single day," I announced, huffing bossily, "I don't care if you do it in front of the TV, or hand write the notes out again, I just want you to do _something_. You'd be surprised at how much you're capable of retaining."

He smirked lopsidedly again, "You're the best, Satsuki. If you were a professor, I might just find this stuff interesting."

Another one bites the dust (me? Patience with freshly post-adolescent assholes? You've _got_ to be kidding me).

It was on my way home that a boy with vibrant red (bordering on fuchsia) hair stopped me at the bus stop.

"Excuse me," he approached, shorter than Daiki and Mukkun and Himuro, but still towering over me, "you don't happen to be the person who gave Aomine those notes?"

I eyed him warily for a moment before saying, "Yes, I do. Got a problem with that?"

He seemed affronted – but heck, I wasn't born to be _nice_ to strangers. Especially not confronting strangers. Only friends.

He narrowed his eyes (I think it was supposed to intimidate me), "You're not part of his fan club, are you?"

Fan club…? Sure, he was a _very_ good looking guy, but _fan club_?

I cocked a brow and shook my head, "No idea what you're talking about."

His oddly mismatched eyes surveyed me carefully for a moment, and then he nodded, "Interfere with his performance and it'll be the _last_ thing you do."

Performance? Huh? Wasn't I _helping him_ by giving him notes?

The questions that I wanted to ask died on my lips as he spun around and strode away.

Daiki has weird friends.


	6. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed – it means a lot to me! Sorry for the pathetic word count for this chapter, but I'm updating tomorrow as well, so there's a little something to look forward to ;) Leave a review to let me know what you think!**_

* * *

"Riko!" I wheezed, trying to keep track of her form as I chased her through the campus, "You can't run forever!"

She disappeared into a huge ass building and I raced towards it, wishing I'd worn a sports bra. I shoved on the doors and busted in to a large gym quite disgracefully, panting and wheezing. I took a break, leaning down to rest my palms on my knees, trying to catch my breath. The shouts of what I guessed to be the basketball team (based on the rhythmic squeaking of rubber shoes on the floor) echoed as they trained.

I looked up – and caught Daiki gaping at me from the middle of the court just before a basketball whacked him in the face and sent him reeling. I slapped a hand to my mouth and felt blood rush to my face as his team members stared me down. I spotted Mukkun and was about to call out to him when I caught a glimpse of Riko trying to crouch down behind the benches.

I frowned and glared at her – she could outrun me because of her stamina, but I was dangerous over short distances.

"Riko!" I barked darting across the court to where she hid.

"Junpei!" she cried, making a dash for a bespectacled boy on the second court across.

I grunted as I sped up, literally dive tackling her to the ground and wrestling her on to her back.

"Riko-senpai!" I growled, straddling her stomach as I pinned down her arms.

"Junpei!" wailed the short haired woman again, writing in my grasp.

"_Ri-ko!_" I hissed, "You're going to _sit_ down and you're going to _take_ the test I've prepared and you're going to _do well_!"

"But- But-"

"Are we interrupting something?" I recognised the tone of the boy from the bus stop last week, and I looked up suddenly. We were sprawled quite literally in the middle of the court.

"Uh…" I felt my face flush and for a moment I was at a loss for words. Then Riko squirmed beneath me and I glared fiercely down at her, "This is your entire fault, you coward!"

"Your tests are so _hard!_" she whined, somehow managing to frown over her pitiful tone.

"Tch!" I stood, tugging her up by her arm, "Sorry for the inconvenience!" I half-bowed to the bus stop confronter, shooting a grin to the still stunned Daiki as I did so.

"See you in business, Sa-chin," Mukkun called, and I threw him a wave over my shoulder, not daring to let go of Riko.

"If you weren't such a chicken," I seethed, dragging her out of the door, "we wouldn't have been embarrassed like that!"

"Momoi-saaaaaaan," she _really_ didn't want to sit my test, "please don't-"

"I'll let our morning sessions be held in the gym from now on if you just sit this exam."

"Get me a pen."

The bribe worked quite spectacularly, and by Thursday night I received many angry texts reminding me of my promise and warning me to make it there _on _time and not a minute too late.

I walked to the bus stop with a smile – I was going to give Daiki a pop quiz on the bus ride! When I turned the corner he was there, pacing agitatedly back and forth, hands shoved into his pockets, frowning quite intimidatingly (that red haired guy should take a leaf from his book).

"Daiki!" I cursed internally as my voice shook.

His head shot up and his frown melted away to his usual lopsided grin, "Satsuki!"

I stopped beside him and sat heavily on the bus stop seats, yawning, "How are you?"

"I'm well thanks," he said, sitting down beside me – right on the edge of his seat. His knee began bopping erratically and I caught him watching me from the corner of his eye, "You alright?"

I nodded, stifling another yawn behind my hand.

"So…" his goddamn knee kept bopping.

"What's up with you?" I cocked my head to the side, "Everything okay?"

He froze like a deer caught in headlights – and then he heaved a sigh and slouched, "You're going to start acting strange around me, aren't you?"

I blinked blearily up at him, "What?"

The bus pulled up and we stepped aboard, taking our seats quickly.

"I just… thought you'd act… never mind," he shook his head, "I've been going over the notes you made."

"Really?" I sat up straighter and angled myself to face him, "Then I guess you're ready for a pop quiz?"

"_Shit_."


	7. Chapter 6

_**A/N: As promised, the next update! Enjoy, and don't forget to let me know what you think :)**_

* * *

_Pros and Cons of studying in the gym (my conclusion/prediction after our first study session)_

PROS:

- I get to see a side of Riko I never knew existed (she never stopped yelling instructions and observations, even if I was in the middle of an explanation)

- Watching the practice match at the end of training after our hour study session

- Free breakfast (Riko's shout)

- Daiki

CONS:

- Riko is aggressive and almost pushed me backwards off the bleachers in her excitement

- Basketball games (also, its participants) are extremely distracting

- Coffee. I finally shook my addiction in my last year of high school and Riko bought me a cup. I could only stare solemnly as it turned cold.

- Daiki

Daiki.

He was the most graceful, ruthless – most _perfect_ player I'd set my eyes on. The whole team, too! Riko san told me who they were. Mukkun (I should've foreseen it with his height and all), a blond model named Kise, a kelp haired bespectacled shooter named Midorima and the red (it's totally fuchsia) haired Akashi – who was surprisingly commanding on the court.

Once practice was over, I'd bounced down the bleacher stairs, almost crashing into Daiki at their base. I stood on the lowest bench and met him at eyelevel, "You need to fix your hogging issues!" I blurted it out perhaps a little too loudly – and was rewarded with a frown from Daiki and the barking laughter of his teammates.

"See, Aomine-kun. I told you as much," a boy with baby blue hair said, popping from out of nowhere – _literally_.

Despite myself, I screeched and leapt forward, latching onto Daiki as I stared at the Phantom man, agape. "B-B-W-Where did you come from?"

"I was there the whole time."

"N-N-"

"I don't think Aomine-kun can breathe," he said plainly, blinking up at me innocently.

Noting Daiki's frozen form, I became startlingly aware of our position. While a normal leap on my behalf would have probably ensured my arms around his shoulders and my legs around his waist – I had previously made the decision to step up on to the bench to alleviate our height difference. Coincidentally, a leap from the bench meant I was much higher – my arms went around his head and my legs, just above his waist – and his face… well… it was crushed rather _snugly_ between my breasts.

I screeched again and let go, not bothering to register the pain in my butt as I hit the bench again, watching Daiki's impassive face, horrified.

"I'm _so_ sorry, I didn't mean to do that – I – I _panicked-_"

"Don't stress," said a new voice – the blond model this time, "I don't think he minded at all, right, Aominecchi?"

At the sound of his name, the navy haired _pervert_ snapped out of his revere, grinned, and said, "Great timing, Tetsu."

Before I could get too embarrassed at the sound of his laughter, I kicked him in the shin and scowled, "I used to think you were decent, once upon a time."

"Hey now," he sat beside me, chuckling, "I passed your goddamn quiz, you've got to stop picking on me!"

"You passed a quiz on something you should've learnt in the first semester of _last _year," I cocked a brow and folded my arms underneath my chest.

"Well I didn't want to do the course in the first place!" he argued before taking a long sip from his water bottle, "But the rules were that we had to attend at least one course if we wanted to be let in."

I sighed and shook my head, "Well, at least you're doing _some_ study."

"All thanks to you…" the blond model trailed off, waiting for me to give my name.

"Momoi Satsuki," I told him, elbowing Daiki when he sniggered at something or another.

"Ah, well, all thanks to you, Momoicchi! I'm Kise."

I cocked a brow at the nickname but only for a moment – his exceedingly friendly smile prompted me to smile back, "I think Daiki just realised that he might be banned from basketball if his lazy streak continued, Ki-chan."

I didn't know where the nickname had come from, but the blond beamed and chuckled, "Good catch, Aominecchi."

I had _no_ idea what 'good catch' was supposed to mean, so I turned to Daiki and frowned, confused, "What does that mean?"

It must've been something suggestive, because my question set his cheeks aflame and he choked over the mouthful of water he'd been gulping down.

"Momoi-san!" called Riko from the gym doors, "Class is starting soon!"

I stood and nodded to Daiki's two team members, "Lovely to meet you both. See you later, Daiki," I thumped his still coughing form on the back once in lieu of a proper farewell and continued on to join Riko.

In class we got an assignment that I already had the notes and data to complete. The weekend passed in an uneventful blur as I took care of mother who chose a _great_ time to catch the flu. I finished the assignment, however, and handed it in before I was to tutor Riko on Monday morning. The professor gave me _four_ assignments for 'extra credit'. I took them, nevertheless, and met Riko in the gym, trying desperately to stop the urge to rip the girl's coffee out of her hands to have it for myself. Daiki, who hadn't caught the bus with me that morning, strolled in and loped up the bleachers as I was still yawning.

"Satsuki!" I tried not to wince at his overly loud tone, instead choosing to blink up at him blearily.

"Hm?"

His sharp grin softened and he leaned down, bopping me on the nose softly before he took the seat beside me, glancing over to Riko who was furiously trying to finish the quiz I'd sprung on her.

"Sorry, I stayed at Tetsu's last night. I would have called you, but I didn't have your number."

I yawned as I dug my phone out of the pocket and handed it to him, "Here. I could've used you as a pillow this morning."

He cocked a brow but quickly typed his details in and sent himself a text from my phone.

"Why're you so sleepy?"

I wiped the yawn-tears from my eyes and shrugged, "I was busy on the weekend. Didn't get much sleep."

He yawned too, then, narrowing his eyes at me for passing it on. I grinned and glanced towards Riko, the timer on her phone said she had ten minutes left.

"Hey," Daiki whispered, looking around to the practically empty gym, "want to take a quick power nap?"

Before I could articulate my reply, I dropped my head on to his shoulder and drifted off to the sound of his chuckling.

"…_Momoi-san_…" a familiar monotone voice cut through the silence of my sleep.

"Momoi-san, wake up."

I opened my eyes – and 'Tetsu' was _three_ centimetres to my left. I screeched (albeit, less loudly than the first time) and scrambled as far right as I could, pouncing on what I assumed to be people's gym bags – my eyes trained solely on the evasive man so I wouldn't lose track of him.

"What – What time is it? Where-"

A groan sounded and it was _then_ that I realised the 'bags' I'd scurried on were _warm_. Before I could even _think_ about moving, the _thing_ rolled on to _its _back, and I pitched forward with a squeak, coming to an abrupt stop almost face-to-face with the _thing_ that was Daiki.

I was sure my face was a nasty shade of red as his eyes fluttered open.

"What the shit?" he moaned, blinking rapidly before his eyes settled on me. I froze, unable to move as his gaze moved from my face to his torso, where my limbs were thrown haphazardly. One leg was straddling him and the other was crouched beneath me so my knee dug in to his chest (rather painfully, I guessed).

"U-Uh – Um-"

"Sorry, Aomine-kun," came Tetsu's voice again, closer than before, "I didn't mean to startle her." And then he fucking _popped_ out of nowhere and was _behind_ Daiki.

I yelped in a rather un-lady-like fashion, and scurried back – only realising it was a horrible idea when I found myself sitting directly over Daiki's… well… uh… _parts_…

His sleepy face soon turned completely impassive – though I couldn't, for the life of me, decipher _why_.

Deciding I'd had enough of being scared out of my wits, I plucked myself off of the poor basket baller with what little dignity I had left, clearing my throat as I did so.

"Sorry, Dai-chan," I grinned at him sheepishly, hoping he wouldn't hit me over the head for using the cutesy nickname. For a moment his face looked strained (I was pretty sure he was contemplating whacking me over the head), but the tension eased away and he easily sat up, stretching as he went.

"No problem, Satsuki. You're not that heavy anyway."

Again, a pink flush in my cheeks which I blatantly tried to ignore.


	8. Chapter 7

_**A/N: FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF ALERT! Once again, thank you to all my darling reviewers, it means a lot to me that you take the time to let me know what you think. Enjoy the chapter – I'm going away for a few days so I won't have any internet to be able to update (I'm sooooo sorry!). There'll be an update the day I get back (Wednesday), so don't you fret!**_

* * *

"What're you doing, Satsuki, dear?"

I looked up from the chart I was drawing to see my father, tie loose around his neck, light grey hair still neatly combed, shirt untucked as he took as seat at the dining table beside me.

I spread out the sheets of data I'd been compiling, "These are spreadsheets on the Basketball team at my university," I told him, supressing a yawn, "I've only seen them train before, but I'm sure they'd be amazing in an actual game."

He took a look over the graphs and charts, nodding in approval, "Your tutoring in the gym is going well then, love?"

I nodded, thinking of Riko's steady improvement, "Yeah. Riko-chan's doing really well. My friends on the basketball team that are in my business class are on the team too, so sometimes they come and ask for a hand before class starts."

I felt my father's smile rather than saw it as I kept working on Tetsu's stats.

"I'm glad you're making friends, Satsuki. I told you that university was different, didn't I?"

I shrugged and grinned, "I guess so. The people there are a heck of a lot nicer."

He chuckled and said, "Don't let your mother hear you talk like that. Have you told her about your friends yet?"

I squinted down at my paper, hoping I didn't look _too_ guilty, "Uh. No."

He sighed, and from the corner of my eye I saw him rub his temples therapeutically, "I know your mother can go a little over the top, but you've got to trust her-"

"A _little_ over the top," I gazed at him incredulously, thinking of her perfectly ironed pencil skirts and severe slick-back buns, "if she came home and saw you like that," I nodded to his less than perfect appearance, "she'd file for a divorce and you _know_ it."

He sighed again, "You know she only means the best."

"Psh," I grumbled, "I swear, part of the reason I was bullied through school is because my uniform was ridiculously impeccable."

My father chuckled and shook his head, "Don't be like that, dear. She'd got your best interests at heart."

I paused then – because I _knew_ that. I'd known it my whole life. Why was I suddenly a sceptic? It's not as though I thought she'd disapprove of my friends, right…? Right. No. Definitely not. At all.

"Why don't you show these to the coach there, love?" my father's voice interrupted my musings, "I'm sure they'd be glad to have some input."

I shrugged and said, "Yeah, but I'd need a lot more info on their opposition-"

The grin on my elder's face was enough to tell me he'd been waiting for me to say that line exactly.

"There's a basketball tournament next weekend. Surely you know about it?"

I nodded – of course all that Daiki had been able to talk about was how excited he was to play a proper game at last.

"You go watch it! Your mother and I are leaving tonight for that vacation I've been planning. Hopefully we can spend a few weeks in the tropics without the worry of the rainy season. Anyway, whatever information you gather there will be enough to prove your worth, and they'll be _begging_ for your assistance in no time!"

The thought of Daiki on his knees, pleading and begging made me flush a rather disturbing shade of pink and I hurriedly excused myself from the table, retreating to my room to hide from the old man's smug grin.

Facing said focus of thoughts from the weekend on Monday morning was _quite_ the show of idiocy on my part. I tripped getting on to the bus, tripped getting off and tripped in the gym – the first time he laughed, but the other two he kept asking if I was okay in the kind of tone that made me want to climb him like a tr – _no, Satsuki!_ No naughty thoughts allo-

I fell _up_ the bleachers and yelped as my stuff went every which direction. For a moment I lay there – uncomfortable and cursing my little shit of a mind when I felt rather than saw someone bounding up the stairs like a lunatic.

"Satsuki! What's _wrong_ with you today?"

Ah. I should have guessed.

"Nothing," I sighed, shaking my head as I struggled to push myself up.

He sighed deeply and soon two large hands were slotted beneath my arms. With what felt like little effort on his behalf, he lifted me and set me on my feet again.

"If you're not alright I can take you back home," he sounded strained.

"No, I'm fine," I brushed some lint from my clothes, "you don't want to miss practice-"

"It's not that!" he said quickly, "Just… Akashi's a bit severe like that. I can totally take you home after practice if you need to-"

"Daiki," he stopped his blabbering and looked down at me, cheeks aflame. "I'm fine. Just a bit clumsy."

Still flushed red, he looked away and said, "I'm walking you to class in case you fall on the way."

I sighed and rolled my eyes, but nodded nevertheless, "Alright. Go, I can practically feel Akashi glaring holes into my back."

He laughed then, back to his easy, carefree self, "See ya soon, Satsuki."

"Idiot," I mumbled, carefully edging to my seat to wait for Riko. When she did arrive, we went over a main point before leaving her to her own devices. Turning my attention to the team, I pulled out my notebook and began scribbling important points on their shooting stats, interception rates, speed, stopping ability, reach, jumping height and everything else I could see from my rather advantageous vantage point.

It was perhaps half way through the session when Riko exclaimed, "Holy shit Momoi-chan, you're white as a sheet!"

Indeed I could feel my face burning and my limbs trembling (god darn it, mother! She must've passed her week-long sickness to me – she'd only recovered the Sunday before her trip).

But I smiled and shrugged, "I'll be right," I said, and then winced at the rather croaky tone my voice took on. The woman eyed me up and down as she did the basketball players (with that more than creepy talent she had to gauge physical ability).

`"You're going to faint soon," she said rather matter of fact before turning back to her things.

I rolled my eyes and continued marking down my observations, ignoring the chills shaking me and trying not to tremble like a child. I realised I _was_ sick when the end of the session rolled around and I had trouble packing my things. I felt like a four year old, fumbling and putting things in the wrong place, but I supposed I could put them back in the right spot when I wasn't feeling like shit on a stick.

"Here," Riko grabbed my folder and bag and stood, "I'll take them for you."

I nodded, trying not to wheeze through a bout of nausea, "Yep, just… give me a second."

She took my stuff down and placed it on a bottom bench. When I was sure I could supress the urge to throw up, I stood and wobbled down the stairs, eyes trained at the bottom so I wouldn't fall and _die_.

By some miracle I made it to the bottom and then – "Aomine-kun, Momoi's going to fai-"

But Riko's voice blurred in to the background along with the buzzing in my ears and the world was suddenly spinning. Black spots dotted my vision and the last thing I remember was air rushing past me as I fell sideways – I don't even remember if I hit my head on the bench or touched the ground or not.

"…_sh-she's not waking up!"_

"_At last, Aominecchi speaks!" _

"_Shut the fuck up, Kise, should we call an ambulance or something?"_

"_I'll get my phone ready." _

"_Satsuki… hey Sat_suki! Can you hear me?"

A familiar voice drifted into my unconsciousness and coaxed me out of it. A brief moment passed where I fought a battle with my heavy eyelids, finally managing to flutter them open, only to see Daiki's face about twenty centimetres from mine.

"Huh?" I croaked, trying to push myself up, "What-"

"Stay seated," said Midorima rather forcefully, "You'll pass out again if you stand up too fast."

Daiki put a large hand on my arm and crept closer, peering in my face, "Are you sure you're alright? You were out for like seven minutes and forty-seven seconds. I told you something was wrong this morning, didn't I?"

Tetsu handed me a water bottle and I took the tiniest sip, unsure of what I could stomach.

"We had to put you in the recovery position and everything," Daiki powered on, looking quite panicky, "why didn't you-"

"Aomine-kun," Riko's sharp tones cut him off, "calm down. She's awake now, and I need to go and take notes for the class she'll be missing." She looked to me then, and sighed, "Are you going to be alright, Momoi-chan?"

I nodded, still trying to blink away the spots in my vision.

"I'll take you home," said Daiki, and I found my gaze drawn to his face as I continued to blink away the black spots. His hands were suddenly on my waist and he slowly lifted me and set me on my feet. I swayed dangerously for a moment, reaching out and grasping Daiki by the shirt to maintain my balance.

"Okay," I didn't bother to argue as he sat me down on a bench and went to take a quick shower. I tried to pay attention to what Kise was telling me, but I was sure he knew I wasn't capable of a logical train of thought. Soon Daiki emerged, hair damp, and shoved my things into his bag before pulling me up.

I couldn't even blush over the fact his arm was around me, pulling me close to his side to stop be from falling. The minutes passed in a blur and soon we were sitting on a bus home. I somehow had the sense to scrawl my address on his hand with a pen I found in my pocket before I nodded off leaning against his warm side.


	9. Chapter 8

_**A/N: The next chapter as promised! Being in a place without wifi is torturous, by the way. Some fluff coming up and a lot of our lovely Tetsu-kun and Dai-chan! Enjoy, and don't forget to let me know what you think :)**_

* * *

The next time I woke I was aware of a gentle rocking motion and something warm at my front.

"Hm?" I groaned, shifting a little before I realised someone was carrying me. A whiff of his indescribable scent and I knew it was Daiki, holding me as though I were a child. My arms were around his shoulders and my face in the crook of his neck, and I'd never felt so content with being sick before. I stayed half-conscious as Daiki somehow navigated the streets near my home. When I felt him turn into the pathway leading up to my house, I mumbled, "Keys under the pot plant…"

Just as he pushed open the door, a clap of thunder sounded behind me, and I took the time to groan at the fact that the rainy season had begun early. Dropping his bag by the door, he wandered through the house, heading up stairs, poking his head into rooms until he came across mine – my notes stacked on my desk must've been a clear giveaway.

He placed me on my bed and took off my shoes before hovering over me for a moment. Sensing his heat and hesitation, I reached up, blindly feeling at the air until I came into contact with his shoulder. I then pulled him towards me, ignoring his surprised 'oomph!', and nuzzled my face into his neck.

"Stay."

I heard him sigh and kick his shoes off, and then the bed dipped down with his weight and he settled beside me. I curled up to his side – and fell asleep.

Hot flushes and cold spurs had me tossing, I was sure I kicked off my pants and got rid of my shirt somewhere along the line – what I _didn't_ expect was to hear Daiki's panicked tones when I was half awake, sprawled on top of him in an attempt at getting warm.

"_Tetsu! Help me, please – she's not wearing _clothes_. This is _so_ fucking difficult, how am I supposed to-" _

Tetsu's muffled tones felt close by and I realised Daiki must've been on the phone.

"_They're white-"_

Another muffled interruption.

"_Lace – and _why_ are you asking me this? She's too sick for me to leave her by herself but fuck me dead, she's the sexiest piece of ass I've seen in all my fucking life and I'm worried for my willpower. Just come help me dress her so I don't ravage her accidentally, alright? I'll text you the address…"_

Again, I faded in to sleep, nuzzling against the warmth of his body – I was sure I heard him groan before I faded into slumber.

When I became semi-aware of my surroundings, it was to hear Tetsu's laughter, and the flash of a camera at the back of my eyelids.

"Tetsu you little shit, don't do that!"

"It's so funny, Aomine-kun."

"I swear once she's dressed I'm going to squish your face into her tits so you'll understand how I felt the first time you set us up."

"I'll suffocate, Aomine-kun."

"You don't need to breathe when you've got her-"

Thinking I was dreaming at the time, I sighed and mumbled for them to shut up, all the while snuggling further in to the crook of Daiki's neck.

"_Tetsu_," he moaned, "help me!"

I felt hands on me then, easing me to the cool sheets of my bed, manoeuvring a soft shift over my head and shimmying it down my body.

"Momoi-san," someone was shaking my shoulder gently, "Momoi-san, wake up."

I yawned and rubbed at my eyes, feeling a little better after I'd rested.

"Tetsu-kun?" I mumbled, frowning as he leant over me, "Where's Dai-chan?"

"Right here," his voice came from beside me and I looked over my shoulder to see him smirking, head propped up on his hand as his weight rested on his elbow.

"Oh," I rolled over to face him and made to fall back asleep when –

"Momoi-san, where are your parents?"

I yawned and wriggled closer to Daiki, "On a holiday. You two help yourselves to the food in the fridge if you like. Mother left me too much…"

Silence for a moment.

"Satsuki," he murmured my name, gently patting at my head, "come eat something and then sleep. You need to keep your strength up."

"Ngrrhhhhhhhh," I groaned into the front of his shirt.

He sighed and exchanged a few words with Tetsu.

_Pros and cons of being sick at home with Tetsu and Daiki:_

PROS:

- They're making me warm soup (well, Tetsu's making the soup, Daiki is letting me sit on his lap)

- Sitting on Daiki's lap and letting him hug me to conserve heat

- The rain outside is soothing

- It's nice not being alone when I feel like shit

CONS:

- I feel too sick to eat whatever Tetsu's preparing

- Daiki's lap keeps switching from warm and cuddly to the fiery arms of Satan depending on my temperature

- The thunder is scary as hell

- I'm worried I look like shit in front of the two unbelievably kind (and good looking) guys

I had enough sense to realise it was late afternoon and that the rain looked treacherous to venture out in to, and so I said, "You two can stay for night here. Going weather in the home like this is just not okay I wouldn't go with the do…"

I'm pretty sure they understood my sleepy babble around spoonfuls soup that my mouth was too numb to register the taste of.

"Sure, Satsuki," Daiki had yawned, patting me on the head before continuing his meal.

"You can grab dads clothes for sleep-" and then I remember quite promptly falling asleep, almost falling into my bowl as I did.

When I woke next, it was less morning and more thunderstorm. Someone was pressing a cold cloth to my forehead, and I reached out for whoever it was to bring me warmth.

"Mph!" the attendee was squished rather nicely between my breasts, but their warmth meant I'd let them suffocate before I let go.

"Hey, Tetsu, I might stay here to look- _bwahahahaah!_" Daiki's laughter registered in my senses and I let go of whoever I was holding in an attempt to make the noise stop.

"No way, you're blushing Tetsu!"

"I'm red because I almost suffocated."

"No. You almost died from pure _bliss_, that's what-"

"_Shh_," my groan seemed to be loud enough to shut them up, but not make them disappear entirely.

"Hey, Satsuki," Daiki's voice sounded near my ear, "I'll stay here and take care of you today-"

"No," I mumbled, "you're going to the practice thing and class and then to bring clothes of yours and then come here…"

I had no idea how he understood me, but I fell asleep (again) and woke sometime in the afternoon, feeling well rested and quite fit for activity (and by fit for activity I mean to have a shower and laze around in pyjamas until bed time).

I heard someone enter the house as I stepped out of the shower and was about to panic when – "Satsuki? I brought some soup with me, Tetsu made it!"

I hurried down the stairs and almost blanched at the sight of Daiki, jacket hanging on the coat rack by the door, shoes kicked off, muscled arms gloriously bare and available for me to feast on from my vantage point (and his singlet). He could have passed for my boyfriend, making himself at home so easily.

"D-Dai-chan, you came back?"

"Ah," he chuckled, setting the Tupperware container on the table, "you're finally coherent. I guess you won't be needing me here-"

"No!" I realised I may have shouted too loud, "S-Stay. I'll order in some pizza or something as a thank you, you really didn't have to-"

"Shut _up_, Satsuki," he groaned playfully, "I'll stay, I'll stay, you don't have to _beg-_"

I whacked him in the arm before he could get too much of a big head.


	10. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Woo time for this to get started (the base story is set, so the plot is coming around soon muahaha). Thank you once again to my lovely reviewers; you really do make my day! Read along and enjoy :)**_

* * *

I was well enough to scout the games that weekend, having taken a full week off classes to recover from the blasted flu. I swathed myself up in my winter clothes, because despite the usually humid rainy season, it was rather cold on Saturday. I brought my notebook and my usual bag, ready to settle down somewhere with a good seat to evaluate opponents.

"…don't make me laugh, Tetsu! We'll smash them!"

Daiki's voice reached me as I was walking towards the gate I needed access to for prime note taking positions. I looked around for a moment – and spotted the group towering over everyone else without much effort. Midorima was the first to notice me, and he elbowed Daiki and nodded to me. I'd be lying if I was to say the way his whole face lit up didn't make me happy in turn.

"Dai-chan!"

"Satsuki!"

We called out at the same time, and I hurriedly made my way over to the team, "Good luck!"

"We don't need it," Daiki grinned.

"Thank you very much, Momoi," said Midorima, a bright pink stuffed rabbit tucked under his arm.

I shrugged and smiled, "I'm excited to see you play! Do your best!"

"Yes," it was Akashi who spoke then, eyeing out my notebook, "do you mind if I take a look at that, Momoi-san?"

I hesitated – would he think my predictions were creepy? And then I realised it was _Akashi_. King of creepiness. Without further ado I handed it over and turned back to Daiki and Tetsu, "So, Ōnita College today, huh?"

Tetsu was indifferent, but Daiki seemed a little surprised that I knew _anything_, and so I proceeded to rattle off the other matches going on and which ones were a potential threat (hence the matches I'd be watching).

"… well, I don't believe they'll be able to predict anything at the rate they're going, their coach doesn't like to hold sessions on Fridays because it interferes with his son's soccer schedule, so the team is lacking in stamina and some players struggle with even the basics. They'll be crushed in the first round, so-"

I realised suddenly that I'd been talking without being interrupted for a while – and looked up to see all six members of the first string staring down at me, varying ranges of surprise splashed across their faces.

"Eh…" I trailed off, bringing up a hand to fiddle with my fuzzy white beanie, "I'll… uh… go back to the stands-" before I could spin around completely, a hand shot out and latched on to my forearm in an iron grip, wrenching me to meet the mismatched eyes of the Captain.

"You're coming on to the courts with us. You'll be able to analyse better up close, no?"

For a moment all I could think about was the bruise I'd have on my arm from his deceptively elegant hand, but then I nodded and shrugged, "Sure. What do I say if I'm asked-"

"Manager," blurted Daiki suddenly, "you're our manager."

I didn't know just what the title entailed, but I nodded nevertheless, and struggled not to sigh in relief as Akashi relinquished his grip, commanding us to move forward. I fell into step beside Daiki, and felt my face beginning to blush as our hands brushed – and then we stepped onto the courts and I was on full alert.

I didn't spend much time watching my own team play – no, instead I turned my attention to the other three matches taking place. Our team smashed their opposition, but I didn't have time to congratulate them, immersed as I was in deconstructing the defensive technique of a rather ruthless team in black. I retreated to the stands as the team went home, taking excessive notes on every game I could. I stood just before the end of the last match to ask the management team of the first round to give me a copy of all of the games, when –

"Ah, I thought you'd take longer," the yawn came from the seat beside me.

"Ki-chan?" I looked down at the model, confused, "When did you get there? Has Daiki taped his knee yet? Did Midorin make sure to tape his fingers? What about you, how're your ankles? And Mukkun, he's got all his snacks?"

The blond blinked up at me for a moment before – "I've been here the whole time, Momoicchi! They all went to rest, but I was in best condition because they played Kurokocchi and me both. Aominecchi was worried about leaving you alone, so I volunteered to watch the matches with you!"

It took me a moment to comprehend what he was telling me around all the information I'd collected, but I nodded nevertheless, and offered him an apologetic smile, "Sorry, Ki-chan! I get a little carried away. Thank you for staying with me, but I'm just going to collect a copy of today's matches. You don't have to wait back for me!"

"No, no, no," he smiled cheerily and stood, "I'll take you as far as the station, at least."

I nodded and let him follow me to the administrative desk, where I politely threatened to release information on their occupational health and safety procedures if they didn't make copies of the matches immediately. Within ten minutes we were walking out of the entertainment centre and headed to the station in the rain.

"That was quite something, Momoicchi!" laughed the vertically blessed man, "I'd never have thought someone as sweet as you to be capable of that!"

I rolled my eyes at his naïveté and patted him on the back as we stepped onto the train together, "Ki-chan, you get special treatment because you're a friend – and one of Daiki's teammates, too."

A moment passed where we took a seat together, and exchanged snacks before Kise said, "He really thinks the world of you, you know?"

I raised a brow and shrugged, "I made him notes to pass his tests. I think he's more grateful than anything."

Kise looked down at me, strangely expressionless. It worried me enough for him to notice, and soon he smiled and chuckled, "Ah. He does go on about how 'modest' and 'sweet' and 'strong' you are. I guess he was right."

If he was trying to make me blush, it was working.

"Does…" three seconds of trying to beat down my curiosity – three seconds to fail, "does he really say that?"

"He doesn't _need_ too."

I wasn't stupid enough to have to ask what he meant. We parted ways at central station and I was home quite late – but as on a roll as I was, I hurried to watch _all_ the matches again, taking notes even on the losing teams. After I was done, I computerised my results into tables and charts and graphs, splaying my predictions on the last few pages as well as suggestions and a list of things not done as well as they should have been by our team.

I was half way through printing out multiple and master copies (printing on paper to match the first-string's hair colours) when I realised that my eyes were practically burning every time I blinked. With a sigh I switched the pale yellow paper to a soft fuchsia and let several dozens of Akashi's statistics copy on to paper. After he was done (as the last of the first string), I chose colours that aligned with the university colours, and printed out from least threatening to most threatening teams. All the data was interlinked, so an indicator on Daiki's data referenced a later page of data, where he could flip straight to the team to see their abilities, and understand how his performance would be received.

Deciding that I'd leave the stapling to a _later_ hour of the morning, I dropped down on to my bed and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	11. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Thank you once again to my darling reviewers! Here's the next instillation, I hope you enjoy it ;) let me know what you think!**_

* * *

On Monday, thoroughly rested and ready to lug all my information to university, I grabbed my favourite umbrella and hurried to the bus stop. Daiki was quick to relieve me of the enormously heavy backpack I'd neatly filed all of the copies of the data into, whistling lowly as he swung it on to his broad shoulder, "If I'm right, you've really outdone yourself, Satsuki."

I merely grinned up at him, and set to chatting about his classes and how he was going with notes. He looked a little sheepish, and confessed to have missed a study night on Saturday because he slept at Tetsu's. After I'd given him a lecture on the importance of diligence, we stepped off at our stop and I excused him just _once_. The gym was cold, and I struggled not to shiver as we made our way to where the empty bleachers sat.

As Daiki headed off to get changed, I unpacked the bag I brought, setting down the copies I'd made specifically for the first-string players to the side before leaving a stack for the rest of the team off to the side (I made sure to leave a special copy for Riko also).

Midorima was the first to enter, and so I handed him his copy, hoping he wouldn't mind that I'd been taking notes on his Oha Asa… hobby. On Sunday I'd done extra research and stated the star sign of every player on every team, and whether or not they were a 'lucky' person on a 'luck-scale' of 1-10.

For Akashi, I'd added their backgrounds and home lives as well as school records so he would better be able to navigate the players and the field.

For Kise, I made sure to feature all the moves he'd be facing in explicit detail so he'd be prepared to try them.

For Tetsu and Daiki, there was a scale of how much they loved basketball from 1-10.

Mukkun was perhaps the easiest to do – I just gauged the team's skill against their love for basketball on a chart, knowing he'd try harder for the ones who loved it and worked hard to get to their skill levels.

Akashi entered the gym after Midorima (who hadn't looked up yet), and I handed him his copy, praying that he would like it. After Akashi came Kise, Mukkun and Himuro, who all got a copy (Himuro-senpai received a standard copy without the little add-ons of the first-string players).

Tetsu and Daiki emerged from the change rooms and I handed them theirs before gathering the ordinary stack and makings rounds to the players warming up. Riko came next, demanding to see her copy (which I handed over without much of a fight). I stood as part of the circle the first-stringers, watching on patiently as they flipped through their sheets.

"_Excellent_, Momoi-san," said Akashi suddenly, eyes still trained on his documents – and I daresay he looked… _excited!_

"Satsuki, this is great!" Daiki as he thoughtlessly ruffled my hair from where he stood beside me, "Can you really sign up as manager?"

I laughed – and then sobered immediately when their eyes trained on me.

"Uh... are you serious?"

Akashi narrowed his mismatched eyes and lowered the paperwork to his side, "I'll have the paperwork done by tomorrow afternoon. Is it a yes, or a no, Momoi-san?"

Knowing I'd probably have to sacrifice a limb if I refused, I nodded and said, "Yes. Sure. If you'll have me."

To which Akashi fired back, "Right. Be here every morning at your usual time. While you tutor Aida-san, you'll watch and make your usual observations. I want a full report every week-"

"A week's not enough for a statistic comparison-"

"A week and a _half_, then," he looked none too pleased at my interruption, but continued nevertheless, "and I expect you to be at our games."

I nodded.

"Also," his tone was cold, and I spared a quick glance up at the sheepish Daiki, "I'll be placing you responsible for getting the first string to pass their exams."

I barely supressed a groan before I realised I'd already done that – Mukkun and Daiki were the only two who had been failing, and I'd taken care of both of them already.

"I have one condition," I said before the Captain could get too ahead of himself, "if Riko or I see that _any_ of you are unfit to play in a match, you _must_ listen to us, no matter the circumstance."

They all nodded rather tersely and I exchanged another look with Riko, settling on a steady glare, "You better be ready for that qui-"

She dropped her notes and made to run for it, but I lunged across the circle and tackled her to the ground, "Oh, no you don't!"

Somehow I managed to force her to take the test while observing the training regime rather innately. After practice, Riko and I were about to head to class when Kise burst out of the bathrooms, yelling, "Party on Friday night!"

When I asked my short haired friend about it on the way to class, she explained it as 'the gathering of all sports teams on the campus, usually at a club and most definitely filled with drunken idiots and strangely good music'.

"So we get to see the basketball team drunk then?" I couldn't help the bubble of excitement welling within me.

"No," Riko shot it down before I could get too worked up, "Akashi allows them to go to the party, but forbids more than two cups of alcohol because 'they're all professional athletes and need to be more mature and health conscious'. Which I totally agree with, by the way."

I grimaced, imagining the rule must've resulted in some very unhappy team members, but shrugged nevertheless, "So, are you going or…?"

She looked at me as though I had grown three heads, "Of course I am, idiot! Just because the boys can't get smashed, doesn't mean I can't every once in a while!"

With her rather bold exclamation, I shrugged and nodded when she asked me if I wanted to go – heck, if Riko thought it was okay to get drunk, then I supposed I could do so as well.

On Friday night, I dressed up in a perfectly cut little black dress, wore heels the same pink as my hair and dolled myself up as best I knew how. Riko was dropped off around ten, and we called a taxi as she went about using a curling iron to manipulate my hair into long, loose waves.

"Momoi-chan… you seem a little nervous," she commented as she let another layer of my hair loose from the clip atop my head.

"Me?" my voice sounded ridiculously high pitched, even to myself, "No, not at all! I'm just excited!"

And I was excited. Tetsu and Daiki were going to the footballer's house early to help the other teams set up, but they said they'd be catching a cab back with me afterwards seeing as they lived around my area. I'd offered my assistance to helping with the set-up of the party, but the boys had adamantly refused, telling me it was some kind of team-player ritual, and that my presence would be more than a little disruptive (Tetsu pointed at my chest and told me no lies, bless his heart).

_Pros and Cons in relation to my first major university party:_

PROS:

- I must admit, I looked quite fetching with the rather provocative dress on

- The heels make my legs seem ridiculously long

- Many new people will be there – a chance to make new friends, perhaps?

- Daiki (that boy will be looking fine as hell, no doubt)

CONS:

- While the specifically cut dress makes my figure absolutely _pop_, I look kinda slutty

- The heels are ridiculously high and I don't trust my drunken self to remain upright in them

- Many new people will be there – a chance to make new enemies, perhaps?

- Daiki (that boy will be looking fine as hell, no doubt)


	12. Chapter 11

_**A/N: A big thank you once again to my lovely readers and reviewers. SEMI-SMUT WARNING! The rating of the story has changed from T to M (however, good M-content must wait a little while to develop, my loves). Enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think :)**_

* * *

The look on Daiki's face when I strutted into the house alongside Riko was luckily captured by Tetsu, who somehow had his phone ready and waiting to snapshot the reaction. The party was already in swing, and Kise was the one to hurriedly shove a drink into my hand before he dragged me from Daiki and Tetsu to join him on the dance floor.

I danced with him, enjoying the fuzzy warm pit that my stomach had become, giggling like a maniac when the third cup was passed to me and I began to feel a little tipsy. Everything from thereon in became a blurry chain of events.

Somehow I was shoved into a drinking circle, where I sat with a bunch of jocks and engaged in a competition where we had to down shots in accordance to a sports trivia game that I somehow won by spouting random facts about everything I knew. By winning, I had to down five shots in a row – after that, I almost threw up, but somehow managed the old Momoi tradition of swinging drinking nausea into dancing energy.

I don't know how or when, but I seemingly convinced Midorin and Akashi to join me on the dance floor, where I somehow rid them of their shirts and made them dance on a table with me. Only after the two men had helped me off the table did I spot the 'competition' table.

I raced over to where Kise was holding competitions based on which intoxicated person retained the best physical and mental capabilities. I powered through the mental capabilities (albeit, a little slurry and most definitely too loud), and proceeded on to the physical counterpart, where I had to play several games like 'the floor is lava' and 'Dizzy bat'.

Finally it was left to me and this other highly intoxicated cheerleader – the winner was ensured a free cab ride home and a rather expensive dinner with Kise himself, and the loser was set to give someone of their choosing a lap dance back in the crowded, club-like house.

Unfortunately for me, my heels were beginning to get the better of me, and in the final round of a game where the cheerleader and I performed a rather riveting match of spinning frantically on the spot, sprinting to the opposite end of the backyard, taking a shot, spinning hurriedly again and bolting back to the starting line, I fell short of first when I accidentally ran in the wrong direction on the way back and almost scaled a fence.

Kise happily informed me that I'd have to choose someone to give a lap dance to, winking at me rather mischievously, but I blurted out the name of the only man I felt comfortable enough to give a lap dance, finding it hard not to laugh at the look on his face when Tetsu pushed him towards me. I dragged him up to the house, shoved him into a chair in the corner of the dark, crowded room, and straddled him without paying any mind to the other extremely intoxicated, wildly flailing dancers in the vicinity.

The perfect song came on just at that moment, and I shifted my weight and began to roll my hips enticingly, biting my lip as I observed him as best I could beneath lidded eyes.

"S-Satsuki-" even though I was far beyond wasted, I still remember the panic in his tone, saw the way his fists clenched at his sides to stop himself from touching me.

"Daiki," I breathed back huskily, blinking at him rather innocently, "I lost my bet…" and I continued with my hip movements, leaning forward to let my lips brush over the lobe of his ear. The way he shuddered beneath me sent a thrill up my spine and I wove my hands into his short navy locks, slowly dragging myself back and forth over him, grinning as he groaned and let his head drop forward on to my shoulder.

"Why do you do this to me?" his voice was barely above a whisper, and his hands had moved to anchor themselves on his knees.

"Do what?" my speech slurred and I was sure I reeked of alcohol, but I didn't care. For that moment, all I wanted was to feel good and to make Daiki feel good.

"You make me want you so damn bad," his whisper was almost broken, but it didn't quite register with me.

"If you want me, why don'tcha get me?" well… it sounded like I was making sense to myself.

He took in a sharp intake of breath as I applied more pressure, rolling my hips and grinding myself directly over the growing warmth at his crotch.

"Because I don't want to fuck anything up with you," his breathless confession was enough to make me pause in my ministrations, and I frowned down at him, confused.

"Whaddaya mean?"

"I mean," he sighed, letting his head fall back, "that if I make a move on you – I dunno, kiss you when you look so goddamn cute, or fuck you as hard as I can on your stupid desk, or hug you every fucking morning on the bus – I might fuck _everything_ up. And I want to do this right, Satsuki. I want to do it right so bad."

The way… I thought about him?

I decided then, that I'd show him just _how_ I thought about him. He levelled his head to look at me and I swooped in, capturing his lips in mine before he hand the chance to protest. When he did, placing his large, warm hands on my hips to pull me off, I only grinded harder on him, using the gap in his moan to slip my tongue into his mouth.

"You're drunk," he slurred into my mouth, but his hands were finally gripping my hips to bring my crotch to his and create delicious friction.

I huffed into his mouth, a sign for him to shut up, and continued kissing him, experimentally swirling myself over him to analyse his reactions.

"Satsuki," he was rather serious when he broke away, "I'm taking you home."

"_No_," my whine was rather childlike, even to my own ears, "I wanna stay here wid you."

He shook his head and somehow we were in a taxi, and I was dozing off against his arm, and he was much too gentle as he carried me out of the car and grabbed the key from under the pot plant to let us in.

"Stay," I yawned as he lowered me on to my bed.

His breath hitched in his throat and he shook his head, "No. I'll see you tomorrow, Satsuki."

"Love you, Daiki," I slurred back, halfway asleep before he'd even properly straightened up.

_Pros and Cons to getting smashed at the first major university party:_

PROS:

- I had a great time, and apparently made a lot of new friends

- Once out of my 'sober shell', I happened to be rather lively and said what I wanted to without much restraint

- Making out heatedly with Daiki due to my blatant show of courage (perhaps our relationship will change…?)

CONS:

- I made a lot of new friends that I can't remember

- My hangover is spectacularly horrid and according to Riko, I'd called Akashi a 'little pipsqueak of a Captain whose mama aint even gonna love if he so frowny all the goddamn time'

- Making out heatedly with Daiki due to my blatant show of courage (perhaps our relationship will change…?)

It was strange to think the whole night was a rather ugly blur aside from the rather alcohol driven moment with Daiki. I could only hope he thought I didn't remember it on the morning of Saturday's match.


	13. Chapter 12

_**A/N: So sorry for the updating delay! Thank you once again to my lovely reviewers – I hope you enjoy this installment, let me know what you think :)**_

* * *

I woke with a pounding head that made sure to protest rather aggressively against the ringing of my mobile. I picked it up, groaning, "What?"

"_Satsuki, dear, are you alright?"_

Cussing internally at the way my mother's voice assaulted my eardrums, I made an effort to clear my throat so that she wouldn't think I was suffering from a horrid hangover, "Hello, mother."

"_You sound quite coarse, dear. Are you alright?" _

"Yes, mother," I mumbled, "just a little congested."

"_I see, darling. Are you feeling better from your flu last week?"_

"Yes, mother," I yawned, "I'm about to head out, actually. How're the Maldives?"

"_They're gorgeous, sweetie! I can't believe your father extended our trip – and we both managed to get a whole month off work. A _whole_ month! Can you believe it?"_

"Dad's great like that," I chuckled, running a hand through my hair, "what're you doing?"

"_Just about to go to the spa, love. Thought I'd check up on you before I went." _

"Thanks, mother, I'll let you go now."

"_Bye, Satsuki, have a lovely day!" _

I hung up and let my hand fall over my eyes with a sigh, mentally steeling myself for what was bound to be one bitch of a day. With a groan I heaved myself up, holding steady for a moment to fight back the wave of nausea swelling within me.

I ignored the dull throbbing as I went about my morning routine.

… Brush my teeth – check

… Take a shower – check

… Puke in the toilet – check

… Brush my teeth (again, hopefully for the last time in the morning) – check

After pulling on some baggy clothes (that were probably pyjamas), I meandered around the house before heading for the bus stop.

A rather bumpy ride later and several pauses along the way to ensure I wouldn't hurl in the middle of the street, I trudged in to the entertainment centre, wondering if I had remembered to re-tie my hair from the messy bun I'd slept in.

"Momoicchi!"

I yelped when the voice came from right beside me, too loud and much too close for comfort.

"What?" I hissed, hiking my bag higher up my shoulder, hoping to hide my rather disgraceful appearance.

"You look… charming," his mocking undertone sent my hand jabbing into his side before I could stop it.

"Go away, or shut up," I grumbled, rubbing at my eyes, "it's much too early for this."

"Here," taped fingers grasping a green thermos appeared before my eyes, "drink it."

Eyeing the bottle wearily, but too tired to argue, I grabbed the drink from Midorin and took a tentative sip. The moment the caffeine touched my tongue I knew I was fucked. I promptly spat as much as I could, choking over the deliciously bitter coffee, cursing Midorima to the very depths of hell.

"Midorin!" I cried, "I – I – you _idiot!_" I made to hand the drink back to him, but Akashi was suddenly glaring down at me.

"Drink it, Momoi-san."

Angry as I was, I chose to glare back up at him, "It took me a whole _year_ to stop drinking that stuff-"

"I don't care," his tone was stern, "you're going to drink it, and you're going to be wide awake in order to analyse the team we're playing and the teams around us."

I was tempted to splash the hot beverage in Akashi's face, but the frantic gestures of Kise behind the Captain (the classic 'cut throat' motion), prompted me to keep my grouchiness to myself.

"Yo," Daiki and Tetsu slinked up behind Midorin, and I forced myself to stay calm at the sound of his voice.

His navy eyes skirted our group before coming to a stop at me – and I suspected my shitty appearance did wonders in convincing him of my rather hazy memory. He cleared his throat and greeted me rather huskily, "Satsuki."

"Shh," I winced, "you're too loud and I'm too hung over."

The morning progressed and we were conversing in the common room, me sipping rather grudgingly on the delicious coffee offered to me.

"Momoi-san," Akashi's voice cut into my horrid haze, "I know you're hung over, but if you could at _least_ tell us which play you think would work best against Seiho, it'd be much appreciated."

Risking a rather grumpy glare in his direction, I sighed and shrugged, "They work on an ancient martial arts regimen, as you know," I brought a hand up to massage my temples, closing my eyes as I did so, "keep your basics good and you'll be fine. Make sure to guard low. Don't let your guard down. Dai-chan, be careful with your formless shots, they've scouted us and so they've set up likely precautions. Midorin, keep an eye out for their guard, they'll probably double-team you. Ki-chan, don't try to imitate their play, it'll only slow you down. Mukkun, stay under the net at all times, leave the offense to everyone. Akashi… just do whatever the hell you usually do. Tetsu-kun, don't get in the way of their passes, they'll knock you out with their follow through."

I ignored them as they filed out of the room, concentrating on trying not to throw up my insides in front of everyone.

"Satsuki."

I cranked open an eye just a fraction, peering up at Daiki as he shifted nervously from foot to foot.

"So… uh… quite the night, huh?"

I opened my other eye and shook my head, "Was it? I conked out after I got Midorin and Akashi to dance on the table with me."

Shock. Confusion. Understanding. Relief. Disappointment.

The mixture of emotions crossed his face so fast that I would've missed it if I hadn't been trying to catch them.

"…shirtless…"

"Eh?" I frowned at his rather shy comment.

"You got them to dance on a tabletop shirtless with you."

Despite knowing perfectly well that they were shirtless, I made a rather convincing show of laughing hard enough to want to throw up, and he laughed with me.

"Hey… so you don't remember-"

Luckily Tetsu cut him off by poking his head through the doorway, "Hurry up, Aomine-kun, Momoi-san. Akashi-kun is mad."

We followed him out onto the painfully loud courts, and I set to sluggishly taking notes, doing my best to pay no heed to the way Tetsu stared me down rather expectantly at every interval he got.

Daiki's words kept bouncing around my head, tugging on my concentration, nagging away at my resolve to set the thermos down and let the coffee go.

"…_I dunno, kiss you when you look so goddamn cute…"_

I glanced down at my baggy pyjama-like clothes, quirking a brow. Me – cute? Psh.

"… _fuck you as hard as I can on your stupid desk…"_

_That_… now, that didn't sound too bad.

"…_hug you every fucking morning on the bus…"_

I felt my cheeks burn at the thought of him, greeting me with a hug and a kiss, or letting me sleep in the crook of his arm when I was too tired for tutoring in the morning.

"…_might fuck _everything_ up…"_

What did he mean by that? He couldn't possibly think I didn't _want_ him. Then again, I'm not really the best at knowing whether the 'signals' I gave him were proper, to say the least. Sure, I gave him notes and slept on him a lot and was generally the rather annoying bus buddy that coerced my way on to his basketball tea- okay, maybe my 'date signal' had been misinterpreted as a 'crazy-bus-girl signal'.

"…_and I want to do this right, Satsuki. I want to do it right so bad…"_

Now that… well, I can relate. Which is _why_ I won't be 'remembering' my rather forward advances on to Daiki in my drunken state. But I mean – it wasn't as though I didn't _want_ him, and that my actions were purely alcohol driven. I've liked Daiki for a while now, it just took that extra push for me to _see_ it.

"Why are you acting like you don't remember?"

I stiffened at the sound of Tetsu's voice, shooting him a panicked glance before double checking to make sure Daiki hadn't come out of the locker rooms.

"Remember what?" my voice was about five octaves higher than usual.

"You know what, Momoi-san," he stepped forward, lowering his voice, "he told me right away. He was so happy that you feel that way, and so upset that he didn't get to take you on your first date before you kissed."

At the Phantom Man's words, my face exploded in a rather ugly shade of red, and I spluttered, at a loss.

"Just know that Daiki cares about you," he told me, "a lot more than he's cared for other girls. Please take care of him."


	14. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Another update woohoo! Thanks once again to my fantastic readers and reviewers, you really make my day :) excuse the crude language up ahead, and let me know what you think!**_

* * *

I supposed it was karma, really.

_Pros and Cons to morning tutoring classes in the gym_

PROS:

- I get to do my job and help Riko simultaneously

- I get to keep an eye on my friends

- Daiki

CONS:

- It's rather tiring to do my job and help Riko simultaneously first thing in the morning

- My friends are idiots

- Daiki (well, rather – the way that Daiki and a random girl from the volleyball team are sucking face at whatever chance they get)

"Momoi-chan, that's the third pencil you've broken."

Riko's rather amused tone forced me to tear my venomous glare from the rather gorgeous girl sitting on the bottom bench, holding Daiki's water bottle between her hands as though it were something _else_ of Daiki's.

"I'm afraid I'll stab her in the eye if I have any unbroken, full-length pencils, Riko, dear," I didn't realise I could sound so much like my mother.

"Oh man," I could hear the smirk on her tone, "why don't you just go down there and tell Daiki that you remember everything about the party?"

I shot her a glare, "Shh! Quiet!" glancing around to make sure no one heard, I set my glare on the volleyball girl again, "I can't do that. Besides, I have a much better form of revenge."

"You do?" Riko raised a brow.

I grinned evilly and held up the brutal quiz I was going to give Daiki the following morning. For a moment she was silent – and then –

"You're a psychopath."

I shrugged, setting the stack of papers down, "I know. I even used the basketball teams he _hates_ as examples."

After training, I handed my report to Akashi, called goodbye over my shoulder and turned to stroll out of the gym as though _nothing_ was bothering me, as though I wasn't holding severely homicidal thoughts within me and then –

"Momoi-san!" an annoyingly pretty tone, and I halted.

"Yes?" I glanced at her over my shoulder, cursing her gifted height.

"I just wanted to ask you if they were real!" she looked like an excited puppy, bouncing with excitement as she made squeezing gestures with her hands.

I blinked once – twice – and then realised that she was being serious.

I shot Tetsu a look over her shoulder and looked back to Riko, who was waiting for me beside the doors, "I'm going to be late for class."

And I left without giving her an answer. Behind me I heard Daiki groan, followed by a rather loud slap that I could only guess was him face planting.

"You missed his spectacular face plant," Riko informed me as we walked to statistics, confirming my suspicions.

"I would've turned to look, but my dramatic exit wouldn't have been as effective."

She laughed and shook her head, "You're a weird one."

I shrugged, "He's the one who's shown up with a new girl every single day this week. Is he _trying_ to turn me off him forever?"

"Maybe he has a complex?" suggested my short haired friend, "It's almost as though he's trying to find one that you approve of or something."

"Why the heck would he do that?" I grunted, taking my seat in the lecture room.

"Who knows?" she shrugged, "Maybe he knows that you know about the party."

I hoped against hope that it wasn't the case – that Tetsu didn't spill my secret to him. That afternoon I received a text from Akashi, telling me that Friday's training would be held at a neighbouring university (some place called Touou), and that I should cancel tutoring to better scout the team we'd be facing. I forwarded the text to Riko and sighed as I realised Daiki couldn't exactly lag one of his tramps to another place.

"Hey there," a tall bespectacled boy greeted me, "you must be the beautiful manager – Momoi-san, was it?"

I raised a brow, definitely not in the mood for his 'charming' self.

"Yes."

He shot a cocky grin over to where my team sat – specifically to where Daiki was fuming, shooting daggers over at who I assumed was the Captain with his eyes.

"My name's Imayoshi Shoichi – here, I'll take you on a quick tour," his hand touched my shoulder lightly, and guided me around the enormous gym. "I'm afraid everything in here comes at a price," he confessed, seeming sheepish. Ire began to fester within me, and I shot Tetsu a 'help me' look as we passed their bench, "see, to play is rather expensive. You can, however, get a drink for five cents, and a kiss should fix up anything else you'll need-"

"'Scuse me," I said rather loudly, "could you tell me how much it'll cost to get you to shut the fuck up?"

A hush fell over the gym, the sound of sneakers squeaking on polished wood ceased, and I felt eyes burning into every bit of me. A whole five seconds passed where Imayoshi looked utterly shocked – but a grin seeped back onto his face and he shrugged easily. I readied myself for his counterattack.

"Dinner. I bet you like meatballs. Any balls, really."

A few sniggers from the guys on the Touou team.

"Imayoshi-san," I began rather bluntly, "your specific craving for balls doesn't extend to everyone – it's rather rude to assume so," a chorus of 'aw shit' and 'ooh, burn' went around in badly hushed whispers, and for a moment I saw his guard falter. "I'm busy," I said, turning to face my team, "anything I can do for you?"

The sniggers became rather hard to ignore, but I didn't let any trace of humour grace my face.

"Yeah, actually," he slung an arm around my shoulders and I felt my eye twitch, "suck my dick."

A loud round of sniggers from the enemy – and I exchanged a rather deadpan glance with Akashi before delivering the final blow.

"Sorry, it's against club policy," I shook his arm from my shoulder and flicked my hair from my face, "I'm the manager, you see, can't have me out of action," a small, apologetic smile to him over my shoulder, "you know, small objects - choking hazards - they tend to go hand in hand."

I didn't know whose expression was better – Imayoshi's shocked one, Daiki and Kise's stunned ones, Midorima's mildly impressed one, Akashi's seemingly proud one – or Tetsu's cocky little smirk.

"Well played," it was a struggle to hear him over the rambunctious racket his own team was making.

I shrugged, walking towards my team as I called, "Wish I could say the same for you!" over my shoulder (to which an even louder wave of noise sounded).

Check – and – mate.

After Kise had practically smothered me in a hug for 'being brave', I made an effort to look anywhere by Daiki as he tried to catch my eye.

"Thank you," he said before he joined in on the training regimen.

"I didn't do it for you," I scoffed, not bothering to look up from the notes I was taking. I felt their eyes on me then – all six of them, staring me down as though _I_ was the one acting strange. Psh. Men. All idiots.


	15. Chapter 14

_**A/N: yet another chapter woooohooooo! This gets a little intense – there's violence and foul language (foul actions, too ugh) – but a special fiery haired man is appearing next chapter, I hope you're all prepared! Enjoy and let me know what you think!**_

* * *

I was walking home from the bus stop that very same afternoon when my obnoxiously loud ringtone blasted from my pink purse. With a frown and a huff, I picked it up and held it to my ear, "Satsuki speaking."

" _Satsuki, it's me."_

I tried not to feel too annoyed at the sound of his voice as I continued down the street.

"What is it?"

"_I want to know why you're acting weird."_ Muffled whispers reached my ears – a 'no, Aominecchi!' and a 'you're an idiot, Aomine-kun'.

"Am I on loudspeaker?" I questioned, practically hearing them all exchanging panicked glances.

"_Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnno."_

"Don't bullshit."

"_Okay, you are. But we all kinda want to know." _

I rolled my eyes and shrugged, "Why're you asking me? You're the one acting weird."

"_I am not! I always act like this!"_

"Do not!"

"_Do too!_"

"Last I remembered, you didn't have a different girl hanging off you every morning!"

Silence on the other end of the line, and I risked a little victory dance as I turned into my street.

"…_I always act like that, Satsuki."_

"No, you haven't," I huffed, hitching my bag higher up my shoulder as I spotted the picket fence in front of my house.

"_I… I used to be like this all the time. Until I met you." _

Ah, fuck. There he goes, complicating things again while I was on _loudspeaker_.

"Well, you know me," I grunted, "and you're doing it now."

"_I was hoping that it might make you remember." _

I turned onto the path leading to my front door, rolling my eyes, "Remember _what_?"

He paused and I fumbled with my keys, fiddling for a moment to turn them in the lock before I pushed the door open.

"_What happened at…_"

His voice faded away as the phone fell from my ear. The hallway was a complete mess, glass littered the floor trailing in from where the kitchen window must've been broken into. Then a man with a _gross_ cigarette was at the foot of the stairs – and I screamed bloody murder at the sight of the crowbar slung across his shoulders.

I made to turn and run, but his huge strides meant he caught up to me easily, and he snatched me around the waist without much effort.

"Let me go!" I screamed, kicking and yelling, dangerously close to tears as he kicked the door shut with a bang.

"Shut up!" he grunted, throwing me towards the key table. I went flying, of course, knocking over the vase and the glass bowl, shattering one too many things to count.

I spotted my phone, lying innocently beside the door, and scurried towards it, painfully aware of the large man as he yelled, "Oi! We got a screamer, are you guys done yet?"

"D-Daiki! Help!" I shrieked into the receiver, hands shaking.

"_Satsuki, what the fuck-"_

And then a hand tugged me back by the ankle, and I screamed again kicking helplessly in the brute's grasp as he dragged me into the living room, trailing bits of glass and tearing my clothes on the sharp fragments left from the vase.

Two others were suddenly there, hoisting bagfuls of what I assumed was technology and jewellery behind them.

"You're a pretty one, aren't you?" smiled the shortest one of the lot, dropping his bag to the ground, "I thought this house was supposed to be empty. Aren't you Momoi's all on holiday?"

Too petrified to answer, I shook my head, holding my phone so tightly I thought it might break.

"Eh? I don't see why we can't have a little fun with you before we go."

"N-No," I wanted to curse at the way my voice shook, "don't you _dare_ touch me!"

"…_Satsuki, kick em in the nuts!"_ I heard the muffled voice come from my fist as another shouted, "_We called the police, hang in there!_"

The silent one lunged for me then, and I narrowly missed his hands by rolling to the side. My leg shot up and nailed the big guy between the legs, and I scrambled up, grabbing hold of the lamp on the coffee table as the other guy yelled.

I tore the cord out of the socket and spun, holding the lamp as I would a sword, and wishing that I had something as substantial as a crowbar. While the huge dude rolled around on the floor, the shortest one lunged – and I don't know how, but I managed to dodge him and slug him in the back of the head with the heavy base of the lamp.

Silent guy was off the floor by then, looking more than mad and certainly very scary. I shrieked as he shot towards me and tackled me to the ground, pinning my arms and knocking the lamp from my hands. I squirmed and yelled, hoping the neighbours would hear, hoping that the police would hurry up and save me already.

It was when his knees pinned my arms and his were free to roam when I started to truly scream – to wail at the top of my lungs as a hand applied pressure to my throat, the other latching on, vice-like to my breast. In a fit of desperation I kicked my feet up as hard as I could, and was rewarded with a pained yelp and the slight loosening of his grip.

One hand broke free and my hand found the cool metal of the TV remote and I swung it at him with a yell, hitting him as hard and fast as I could until he scrambled off me, blood gushing from his nose. I staggered up, snatched the crowbar from beside the groaning man and gave the silent one a good whack over the head.

I heard a roar behind me and spun just in time to duck a swipe from a _fucking machete_. Where the _fuck_ it had come from, I have no idea – but it didn't change the fact that it was _there_, and the only thing between me and the blade was a fucking _crowbar_.

I yelled at the top of my lungs, diving behind the couch in hopes the cushiony haven would be enough to block the burly man from coming close to me. Unfortunately (or fortunately, depending on how you see it) for me, the random swiping of the huge lunatic managed to nick me in the shoulder.

Nevertheless, I screamed as though I were being stabbed twenty-seven times in the heart and rolled to the side, bringing the crowbar up to block any random swings from the stupid scary-ass knife.

"Get back here you little bitch!" growled the giant.

"Fuck you, fatass!" I screeched back, racing to the kitchen when I saw an opening.

I fumbled wildly in the draws as I heard him lumbering behind me – and my hand closed around the meat mallet as the door burst open with shouts of, "Police, freeze!" and "Satsuki!"

But the huge guy was already charging towards me and I spun and hurled the meat mallet at him just as the police appeared in the doorway, Daiki just behind the armed officers. By some miracle the cleaver clonked the man in the head and he dropped like a fly.

I stood there, panting – wide eyed as I stared down at the huge man before me – and then further, across the hall to where the two other men lay. As impossible as it felt, I'd _escaped_ and I was _alive_. Still pumped with adrenaline, I almost went for the police officer that approached me – clean across the head with the crowbar, if he hadn't raised an arm to block the bar.

"Stop," it was a no nonsense kind of order, "you're safe."

I lowered my arm, but didn't drop the bar.

"S-Satsuki."

I looked over to where Daiki stood, watching me with wide, concerned eyes.

"Come."

I followed him numbly, vaguely aware of the sirens signalling ambulance, wondering why I was being led out of my home when I wanted nothing more than to dive up to my room and barricade myself from everything.

"Sa-chi-" the call caught me off guard and I found myself swinging the crowbar before I really knew what I was doing.

Luckily for Mukkun, his reflexes let him step to the side and grab my wrist.

"Drop it," Akashi's tone was that of a parent, and I found myself complying without question.

"Sit," said Midorin, nodding to the back of the ambulance truck.

"Tell me, Satsuki," said the paramedic, "how are you feeling?"

I blinked at her, not quite sure of what she was getting at, "Alright."

"Are you sore anywhere?"

I pointed to my shoulder, which was staining my whole arm red.

"Anywhere else?"

"My head," my mouth felt dry, "everywhere. They dragged me through glass."

It was strange that I was so matter-of-fact for absolutely no reason at all.

"Tch," she shook her head, "that's no good. Here, let's check you out."

We retreated into the van and she closed the door behind us. She had me strip, examined me (thankfully without making comment to the fresh bruises littering my form), and once she treated any lacerations, I was told to dress again and the doors were opened.

The police came next as I sat on edge of the ambulance, asking me about what happened and how it happened. I explained it as I would explain data, factually and to the point. I gave them the important statistics and compared the likelihood of them being prepared from the fact that he knew my surname, to the fact that the neighbours weren't home. I concluded that they weren't planning an attack on me, and that my presence was unexpected and that the offenders must have worked with one of my parents because they wouldn't have known that they were off at work otherwise.

When I finally finished recounting all the information piled up in my whirring brain (judging by the rather flabbergasted officer, I'd just about solved the crime _for _them), I was given a cup of water and a 'shock blanket', and sent towards my friends.


	16. Chapter 15

_**A/N: Another chapter woohoo! Thanks to all those who reviewed – oh, can you guys believe who's making a (vocal) appearance in this chapter? Enjoy and let me know what you think :)**_

* * *

It was on the way to Daiki's house when the adrenaline began to seep away.

I felt the tears on my cheeks, but I wasn't sobbing – and I couldn't control them, either. My whole body began trembling like a frightened baby animal, and I was positive my hands and feet lost all circulation. I somehow gathered that they'd run from wherever they were otherwise I wouldn't have had to walk with them through the familiar neighbourhood.

We filed into his house rather quietly, and I was ushered to the lounge room to sit beside Kise on the lounge. I sat, grabbed a tissue from the box on the coffee table, and wiped at my no longer leaking eyes. A few deep breaths, a slight moment to clear my throat and a good slap on the cheeks later, and my mine was as sharp and clear as it had been that morning.

"Momoicchi," Kise's voice was soft, "are you alright? Did they do anything to you?"

I shrugged and shook my head, "I'm fine."

"You threw a mallet at the big one's head," it was Daiki who spoke, "and according to the officer, you knocked one out with a lamp and the other with a crowbar."

I shrugged, "I was scared."

Tetsu led me from the room and helped me change into one of Daiki's jumpers (to escape the bloodstains in mine) before I was wedged between Kise and Midorin on the couch.

Silence.

I cleared my throat again, "Do you have any chocolate, Dai-chan?"

I flicked the TV on to some cheesy drama and accepted the chocolate given to me before leaning onto Kise's shoulder with a yawn.

"Thanks," I muttered, eyes drooping steadily shut, hands grasping for something stable – I think it ended up being Midorin's arm – to cuddle to as I drifted off to sleep.

I dreamed of a machete – slicing through the air to get to me. I tried to lift my arms, but they were heavy, and it felt like someone was holding them down. I could hear my mother, scolding me for not doing the dishes somewhere within the house.

"Mother!" I cried, "Mother, help me!"

But she kept harping on about housework, about how I presented myself in public and how my sharp tongue would get me into more trouble than it was worth.

"Dad!" I yelled then, jumping behind the couch, "Dad, where are you?"

I looked up – and the machete wielder grinned at me with the face of my father.

I woke with a start, breath catching in my throat as I blinked frantically. It took me a few moments to gather my bearings – I was at Daiki's house, and I had six rather vertically gifted men to guard me. I sat up shakily, wincing at the feel of my hair sticking to my clammy forehead.

Looking around, I noted Kise as the one I'd been lying on, and judging by the form of Midorin in my lap, I'd been using him as my cuddle buddy. I shifted myself from between them, careful not to step on Mukkun or Tetsu, shooting a weary glance at the slumbering Akashi as he dominated an armchair with his commanding presence.

They looked little more than middle schoolers, all splayed about, sleeping the (I glanced out at the dark sky beyond the window) early morning hours away.

I teetered out of the lounge room, wincing at the rather prominent aches stemming from my shoulder, my neck and my chest, my stomach and back, too.

I somehow found the kitchen, and fumbled around for a glass and some water. I sipped at my cool drink as I leant carefully against the counter, mindful of the bruises I'd somehow acquired on my hips.

"Satsuki?" Daiki's voice came from the doorway, quiet and soft.

"Hm?" I kept my back to him and watched the moon through the window, wondering what time it was.

He said nothing. Instead, he came up behind me and tentatively wrapped his warm arms around me, letting his chin rest atop the crown of my head. I set down my glass and leant back, thankful for his silent show of support.

"Do… Do you mind if I have a shower?" I whispered, turning in his embrace to look up at him.

He shook his head and took me by the hand, leading me upstairs to a dark hallway. Suddenly there were cool tiles beneath my feet, and Daiki flicked on the light switch. We both blinked in the overly bright white light, struggling to adjust to the change. I spared a glance out the open door, peering into the dimly lit corridor.

"Won't your parents wake up?"

He shook his head as he tugged a towel from the clean basket, "No. They're living overseas at the moment, so the house is all mine right now."

I nodded and rubbed at my eyes as he turned to me, "Need anything else?"

I grimaced and nodded again, jerking my head towards my shoulder, "I…can't really move it. And the paramedic said to change the bandage…"

He nodded and nodded to the toilet seat (the lid was down, phew), and said, "Sit. I'll be back in a sec."

I sat for a moment in complete silence before I spotted Daiki's phone on the vanity. Knowing it was probably a horrible idea, I picked up the phone and dialled the number I'd burned into the back of my eyelids for years. I held my breath as it rung, knee bopping frantically – I wasn't sure if I wanted it to ring out or not.

And then –

"_Hello?"_ a croaky, sleepy voice.

I held my breath, fighting the trembling that threatened to overwhelm me.

"…_is anyone there? Hello?"_

I found my voice, "T-Taiga."

I heard his sharp intake of breath, could almost see his eyes widening, his yawns fading away.

"_Satsuki?"_

I struggled to keep myself still as I nodded- before remembering that he couldn't _see_ me.

"Yes. It's me."

A long pause.

"_I… I haven't - I mean, how are you?"_

Tears pricked at my eyes – and I missed him so much I thought I'd throw up.

"I'm… not too good. How are you?"

"_What do you mean?"_

"I… Well, I – walked into my house yesterday and caught some crooks in the act."

"_What? Are you serious?"_

I nodded, not bothering to speak.

"_Where are you? I'm coming." _

"I'm at a friend's house."

"_A friend?"_

"Yeah. We go to uni together."

"_Are… Are your parents around?" _

"They're in the Maldives. Will be for a while."

"_Okay. Text me your address and I'll come round first thing in the morning."_

I hung up, looking over my shoulder to see Daiki leaning the doorway, seeming troubled.

"You done?" his voice was rough.

I nodded, and he stepped in, setting an old jersey of his onto the counter along with a first aid kit. He knelt before me and grasped the hem of his jumper, slowly tugging it over my head. If it were any other circumstance I would've blushed at the face I was only in a black polka dotted bra and matching underwear, but Daiki's stare was drawn to the blossoming shades of purple about my torso.

One on my upper chest, the shape of a hand, rings around my wrists and waist, but they only hurt when I pressed on them, or bumped them. The cut on my arm, however, was bleeding again, and stung rather nastily.

Being gentler than I'd ever seen him before, Daiki undid the bandage, swathed the wound clean and wrapped it again.

"Try not to get your arm wet in the shower," he muttered before he stood and left the bathroom, shutting the door quietly behind him.


	17. Chapter 16

_**A/N: I'm sorry for the word count, I really am! I want to thank all my reviewers/followers/favourites for urging me to continue wooo – I hope you enjoy this chapter, nevertheless :)**_

* * *

Daiki's phone rung, interrupting Akashi as he told me that he'd sent some of his servants (I gathered that he was obscenely loaded) to my house to clean up. The host of the house picked up with a grunted hello.

"Eh? You want to speak to Satsuki?"

I felt my legs start to tremble as he passed me the phone, frowning.

"Hello?"

"_I'm outside_."

I let my hand drop as I hung up, pushing away from the dining table to make for the front door. Daiki's long legs meant he reached it before me.

"Who was that?" his frowned was more concerned than anything.

"He's outside. I'll introduce you," I nodded to the door, waiting for him to open it.

The first glimpse I got of him in three and a half years was a welcome sight. He was tall – maybe even as tall as Daiki. His serious face had outgrown its 'baby phase' and his build was as basket-bally as ever.

"Satsuki," he said, half-way between the footpath and the front door, "are you okay?"

I was still dressed in the jersey that went up to my knees, and it was cold – but those three words had me darting for him before I really took in the pros and cons. I crashed into him, throwing my arms around his middle. His smell – the smell I'd grown up with – assaulted me, and before I knew it I was crying like a baby.

"Hey, hey," his voice was soft, "it's okay. Everything's alright."

His arms closed around me and I thought my legs would give way.

"Taiga," I whimpered, "I've missed you so much, you idiot!"

"Shut up, stupid," he laughed, patting the top of my head affectionately, "come on, tell me about what happened."

"Wait," I pulled away nodding over my shoulder, "Daiki!" I called the man, unsure of why he looked so goddamn mad, "This is Taiga."

Taiga nodded in greeting, and let me lead him to the door, "We're cousins."

The frown melted off the navy haired man's face before I could say 'basketball'.

"Hello," he stuck out a large hand, "I'm Aomine. Aomine Daiki."

Taiga extended a hand and shook his firmly, "Kagami Taiga."

"Come in," Daiki led us back into the house, and I clung to Kagami's arm as though he were a lifeline, swiping at my eyes hurriedly as we entered the kitchen.

Introductions were given, and Akashi, Midorima, Kise and Murasakibara announced that it was time for them to get going. I thanked them all for their help, still not relinquishing my death grip on Kagami's hand. It was just Taiga, Daiki, and Tetsu left to mind me.

"What happened, Satsuki?"

I bit my lip and fidgeted, "Well I was walking into my house and this guy was in my house with a crowbar. Two others came along and then the police came."

"Is that it?"

"Yeah," my mouth felt dry, "no biggie."

"No biggie?" Daiki growled, tearing his phone from his pocket, "Would you call _this_ 'no biggie'?"

He clicked something and then –

"_I was hoping that it might make you remember." _

I shut my eyes as I heard the recording – not bothering to ask _why_ he was recording it in the first place.

"_Remember_ _what_?"

The jingle of keys in a lock, the faint squeak of the door in its hinges.

"_What happened at the party._"

A clatter – and then my scream, high pitched and seemingly meant for Daiki's simple statement.

"_Hey now, no need to overreact like-"_

Another scream and then – "_Let me go!_"

Another voice, rough and deep, "_Shut up!_"

A bang, a crash, the sound of glass shattering. I felt Taiga gripping my hand unconsciously tight – it hurt, but I didn't dare speak up.

"_Oi! We got a screamer, are you guys done yet?"_

I thought my heart might stop in my chest as I remembered his horrid face.

"_D-Daiki! Help!" _

"_Satsuki, what the fuck is going on?"_

His voice was drowned out by another ear splitting shriek. A few moments of silence and then, "_Hello, I'm calling to report a house robbery and assault!" _

Daiki shouted my address – and the sounds of moving rather fast (which I guessed was them running to where I was) and the gravelly voices of the men.

"_You're a pretty one, aren't you?"_ a thump, "_I thought this house was supposed to be empty. Aren't you Momoi's all on holiday?" _

"_Eh? I don't see why we can't have a little fun with you before we go." _

"_Fuck!"_ Daiki's panted swear was the loudest.

"_N-No, don't you dare touch me!"_ I sounded a lot braver than I remember feeling.

"_Satsuki, kick em in the nuts!"_

"_We called the police, hang in there!_"

More screams – and then pained grunts – many thumps and rather wild battle-cries from me – and then the line went dead. I opened my eyes and chanced a glance at Taiga – and then wished I hadn't. He was angry – not as angry as I'd seen him _before_, but furious nevertheless.

I held my breath, waiting for him to shout or hit me upside the head for being stupid. But after a moment he only exhaled slowly and set his sharp eyes on me, "I'm glad you're safe."

My familiar ringtone sounded from the lounge room and I scrambled to pick up.

"Hello?"

"_Satsuki, dear, how are you?"_

My gaze met Kagami's and I brought a finger up to my lips, a notion to be quiet.

"Mother. I'm good. How are you and dad?"

"_How many times have I told you to call him father, dear?"_

"One too many," I winced, hoping she'd hang up as I saw Kagami fidget nervously in his seat. Daiki and Tetsu exchanged confused glances, and Daiki chose that moment to speak up.

"Aren't you guys cous-"

"So mother, I'm going to be late for a game-"

"_I thought you said you had a bye this week, dear."_

"I'm going to scout the teams, I'll call you later!"

"_I love you, darling."_

"Love you, too."

I hung up and took a deep breath before setting a glare on Daiki, "You are the biggest idiot, I hope you know that."


	18. Chapter 17

_**A/N: Aloha! I have been blackmailed into uploading this early by my friend – he said he'd find my house and hack my computer if I didn't… so here's the next installment! Some background on Taiga and Satsuki and their family woohoo! Thanks once again to all those who reviewed/favourited/followed – it makes my day to see you guys enjoying reading this as much as I enjoy writing it :)**_

* * *

When I was fifteen, my father's sister came back from America, bringing my beloved cousin Taiga along with her, and ready to wed the man she loved. My mother, being her usual proper self, was appalled at the fact my aunt had even considered remarrying in the first place, because it was 'improper' and 'disgraceful'. Nevertheless, our families would have dinner every week – and those weeks were the best of my life. Taiga was a much bigger basketball idiot than I was, but however much we differed, we made up for in our unyielding food smuggling loyalty.

He'd smuggle over the horridly fattening American delicacies his mother would prepare and in turn I'd smuggle the traditional sweets my mother had a knack for making. We bonded over stupid jokes and memories of our childhood together, from the days before basketball, the days of sunshine and dirt forts and unsafe treehouses. Neither of us were too good with people – Taiga was too brash and I was too much of a shy asshole – but our social inadequacies only brought us closer.

In the marriage between Taiga's mother and her new husband, I was asked to be a bridesmaid – to which my father and I said yes. My mother said no – and staked her protest against our family having any involvement in the marriage.

When I told Taiga, he was furious – his mother had finally found happiness after years and years of hard work to bring him up in America, and _my_ mother was trying to throw a wrench in her plans.

At a 'family dinner' held at my grandmother's house, the adults 'discussed' the manner. By 'discuss', I mean they shouted obscenities at each other, even going so far as to throw food and spit out horrid truths.

Like the fact that my mother cheated on my father when he was overseas, for example. Or that my father had euthanized my grandfather without telling the rest of the family. Or that Taiga's mother was apparently a stripper for some time in America when things got rough. Or that the man she was marrying was actually on to his fourth marriage. Taiga and I sat on opposite sides of the table.

He was stony faced – but I cried and cried until Taiga couldn't take it anymore. He yelled at my mother – at his elder – to butt out of other people's lives, to leave them be without destroying everything.

My mother yelled right back, yelled at him to keep his delinquent words away from me, yelled at his mother to keep her harlot self from anywhere near us.

Taiga had been furious – he told my mother that she was the reason I was so alone all the time, and so scared to branch out.

She told him that his biological father was a corrupt bastard that deserved to die – and that was where everyone drew the line.

We didn't attend the wedding, but I made a card and sent it to Taiga and his mother with a tray of sweets I attempted to cook. I knew they didn't taste the best – but I tried, and I hoped it would let them know I was sorry for the horrid things my mother had said.

Three and a half years – we both graduated high school and headed to university – and the only time I had the guts to call him was when I was still in shock. But he'd come in a heartbeat, and we were reunited after so long that I couldn't tell whether I was shaking from the aftermath of the assault, or with excitement at seeing him after so long.

Taiga and I waved goodbye to Daiki and Tetsu after the Phantom Man had whipped something up for us to eat. The walk home was silent – but not tense, as it perhaps should have been.

"So," said Taiga as we neared my house, "basketball, huh?"

I shrugged, "Yeah, you know my whole statistics thing?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

"I put it to play in basketball. I'm the manager of their team."

He grunted in acknowledgement and we entered my house. As Akashi had promised, not a single item was out of place in the house – even the windows were repaired, and the bloodstain from the bleeding nose of one of the offenders was non-existent on the pristine carpet.

On the bench was a note that read;

_We take care of our own. _

_Akashi Seijuuro _

_P.S. My workers found a stash of money hidden under the third floorboard to the right in the hallway, presumably your mother's. Just thought I'd inform you in case of an emergency. _

I didn't know whether to feel touched or extremely worried. I settled on mildly disturbed, knowing it was the closest thing to kindness that I'd get from the strange Captain.

"Those boys really care about you," commented Taiga, opening in the fridge.

I shrugged, trying to play down the blush on my cheeks, "Uh. Yeah, I think so."

He wasn't really listening, anyway – distracted as he was by the sweets he must've spotted waiting for him on the top shelf of the fridge.

"Taiga?" I hoped I didn't sound as nervous as I felt, "Will you… stay here with me? At least until…" I felt my mouth go dry, but I powered on, "they come back."

He glared at me so intimidatingly that I almost blanched – and then he grunted, "I thought that was why you called, idiot," and then, "of course I'll stay. For as long as you need."


	19. Chapter 18

_**A/N: another chapter yaaaaayyy! Thanks once again to everyone for reviews/follows/favourites, I hope you're all enjoying this story :)**_

* * *

On Monday morning, Taiga headed to his university and I headed to mine, greeting Daiki with a tired smile and a tiny wave. We sat together in silence, and when his warm hand closed around mine, I didn't brush it away.

"Momoi-chan!" Riko was mad, "Why did you call me this weekend? I would have come over right away, idiot!"

I shrugged at her and offered an apologetic smile, "Sorry, Riko-chan. I was a little preoccupied."

Hey eyes softened and we started our lesson, going about our routine with ease. After practice, Kise bounded up the bleachers and grinned at us, "Drink up at my house, ladies!"

"When?" I sighed, not sure if getting intoxicated was in my best interests.

"Friday. Be there," he sent me a look that told me it was for my benefit, and I chuckled at his thoughtful notion (he was trying to get my mind off being assaulted, after all).

After business with Mukkun and Himuro, the three of us were headed the gate closest to the sport centre when – "Satsuki! Yo, your cousin's here!" Daiki's shout echoed to me from where he waved beside the gate.

I rolled my eyes at his overly exuberant exclamation and jerked my head towards the entrance, "Want to come meet my cousin? He's one heck of a basketball nut."

Murasakibara yawned, "Already met him."

Himuro shrugged and grinned, "Why not?"

Despite his statement, Mukkun followed us anyway, and I gestured grandly to my cousin, who was shit-talking with Daiki about who would win in a one-on-one.

"Himuro-senpai, meet Kagami Taiga, my idiot of a cous-"

"_Taiga?"_ Himuro's incredulous exclamation caught the attention of the knucklehead.

"Tatsuya? _What the fuck?"_ he spoke in English (thank god I topped the grade at school, elsewise I'd have been clueless).

"_What're you doing here?"_ Himuro seemed a little affronted.

"_Satsuki's my cousin, brother,"_ the emphasis placed on both familial terms made me shiver – Taiga may have seemed angry, but he was more scared than anything, and I could tell.

Himuro looked at me then, searching my face for any resemblance. In truth, Taiga and I shared blood and blood only – none of our features matched, aside from our rather identical pouts.

"_Tch,"_ Himuro rolled his eyes and turned away, "_I look forward to playing you, Taiga. Win or lose, we won't be brothers anymore, eh?"_

And he walked away, Mukkun falling into step beside him after shooting me a confused glance.

A moment of silence.

"What the shit was that?" Daiki asked my cousin (who looked angry and downcast simultaneously).

"An old friend from America?" I supplied, knowing Taiga wouldn't want to talk about it.

He nodded, and looked to me, "How was your day?"

Shooting Daiki a look that said 'don't-open-your-stupid-mouth', I smiled and shrugged, "Alright, I guess. Who's up for lunch – I'm paying!"

We were walking to the café when the shrill tones of my phone interrupted our conversation about a potential match against Taiga and Daiki's teams. I gestured for the pair to continue talking as I answered.

"Hello, Satsuki speaking."

"_Satsuki?"_ I winced at the sound of my mother's voice – shrill and panicked and extremely able to put me on edge.

"Hey m-"

"_How _dare_ you! How _dare _you not call us!" _

"Wait, wh-"

"_We had to get a call from the police – the _police_, Satsuki! Are you hurt? What did they take? Where are you staying?" _

"Calm down," I hissed into the receiver, speeding up to walk further ahead of Daiki and Taiga, who were still immersed in their conversation, "I'm fine. Nothing was taken. That's why I-"

"_And you think that excuses you?"_ the shrillness was gone in place for an iciness that could rival Akashi.

"No, mother, I just didn't want to worry you-"

"_I'm your _mother_. It's my job to worry about you. Do you know why your father and I don't trust you with anything now, hm? You can't take care of yourself, you're almost twenty years old and you can't cook, can't be compassionate or caring or anything that a woman is supposed to be!" _

I bit my lip and kept my eyes trained on the pavement, hoping she'd just _shut up_. Alas, my hopes were thrown to the side as she continued.

"_Your father and I have spent our lives raising you – and where has that gotten us? Your schooling has meant we couldn't travel, your lack of friends meant your father and I had to go with you everywhere – and now, the _one_ shred of independence we give you, you take for granted?" _

"I'm sorry," I knew my flat voice wouldn't bode well – but if I cried and she heard, it'd bode much worse.

"'_Sorry'? You're _'sorry'_? Satsuki, you've _ruined_ the only holiday your father and I have had to ourselves since you were born. We wanted to relax for once in nineteen years, and you're acting like a spoilt, independent brat. I've had to call you every single day – you couldn't pick up the phone just once to give us a call?"_

I heard her laboured breathing and knew she was horridly angry at me. The thought made me shake in my boots – because hell hath no fury like my mother scorned.

"I'm sorry. Not calling you was horrible of me, and I'm sorry. I was stressed. Sorry. I'm sorry."

She sighed again, and I thought I heard my father enter the room, "_I just worry for you, darling. I'd be so heartbroken if something were to happen to my only child. Your father has convinced me that you're alright to stay without us for the rest of the trip. Who's staying with you?" _

"My friend Riko," my voice shook around the lie, but it was the best I could do.

Another pause.

"_Alright, darling. Take care, lock all the doors. Try not to be an insolent fool next time, and call your dear parents if it happens again?" _

"Y-Yes mother," her words stung at my eyes, but I was quick to wipe away any evidence of my emotional state from my cheeks, "I'm so sorry."

"_Stop apologising, dear. It's unbecoming of you."_

"Ye-Yes mother," I choked, swiping furiously at my eyes.

"_Crying again, honey? Tch, and here I was, thinking you'd grown up some. Good day, I'll be expecting a call tomorrow morning." _

She hung up and I stopped walking for a moment, trying to gather my bearings. I loved my mother, and I knew she loved me – but sometimes she was a right old _fucking_ bitch, set too firmly in her ways for me to feel comfortable.

"Your mother is a real bitch," I jumped, almost dropping my phone at the sound of Kagami's voice – right behind me.

I chuckled – but it was watery, and sounded extremely unconvincing, "Y-Yeah. You'd know."

"Hey! Kagami, tell Satsuki to hurry up!" came Daiki's shouted voice somewhere behind us, further up the street.

"Eh?" I looked up to my cousin, confused.

"You kinda went straight past the café."

"Oh. Shit."

"Yeah," Taiga grunted, guiding me towards the café with a gentle hand on my back, "let's eat."


	20. Chapter 19

_**A/N: hello everyone! Thanks once again to my amazing readers/reviewers/favourites :) FLUFF ALERT! Enjoy this chapter, the next update will be on Tuesday or Wednesday. Let me know what you think!**_

* * *

I glared down at my phone, willing it to break so I wouldn't have to pick it up and make the call. Taiga was just one room over in the guest bed, and I didn't want to wake him and make him sit beside me and hold my hand. Steeling myself, and hoping it wouldn't take long, I picked up the phone and was just about to call my mother when I heard the familiar jingle of the keys in the front door.

I waited patiently on my bed, knowing it could only be one person. He lumbered up the stairs and stuck his head into my doorway, grinning in his usual fashion (it was strangely comforting).

"Mornin'," he smiled, setting his bag down beside my desk before he flopped down on my bed beside me. I didn't bother asking him why he was at my house at five-thirty am when we caught the bus together at six-thirty, but I smiled at him nevertheless, still snuggled up in my pyjamas.

"What're you doing?" he noted my hand – outstretched towards my phone.

"J-" I cleared my throat, "Just about to call my mother."

The smile eased off his face, and I knew he was remembering my red-rimmed eyes as I walked into the café yesterday.

"Oh. Did you want me to step out for a bit-"

"No," I might've been too loud, but I _really_ didn't want him to go, "stay. Please?"

He nodded, and I picked up the phone, hitting the call button at last.

"_Satsuki. What kind of time is this? Why are you calling now?" _

"Mother? I just thought, because you told me to call in the-"

"_I'm busy now, dear. Call at some other time of the morning,"_ she laughed, and I flinched, "_can't do anything right, can you?"_

The line went dead, and I turned away from Daiki, letting my feet dangle off the edge of the bed. I should've expected something along those lines – my mother was never one to play fair when she was mad. Running a hand through my hair, a shot Daiki an apologetic smile over my shoulder, "Sorry."

He frowned, "Kagami's right. Your mother is a bitch."

I looked anywhere but him, trying to ignore the frustration prickling at my eyes, "I know. I tell myself that it doesn't matter. But sometimes it's hard – because she's my mum, and it hurts when she does stuff like that."

I felt him shuffle closer – and his warm hand was suddenly on my back, "I know how you feel. My parents aren't particularly fond of their basketball idiot son. Think I'm a waste of time and whatnot."

My hand found his and I squeezed gently, the thought of a young Daiki dealing with parents that thought he was a no-hoper making me cringe.

"They say all these nasty things," he continued, tones low and understanding, "about how you're no good, and your life is going to be wasted and whatnot…" he squeezed my hand a little tighter and it hurt, "And it's totally okay for them to love you, but it's not okay for them to make you feel like this."

"You know," I said after a moment, "they were wrong about you."

I turned to meet his confused gaze.

"You're not a waste of time. At school they weren't teaching you in a way that you understood. You're incredibly intelligent, and I believe that you've got what it takes to prove your parents wrong with how well you end up doing this year."

His eyes were wide – shocked – but I kept going.

"You're capable of so much, Daiki. So much. I know it because I've seen you focus – truly focus – when you're playing ball. With that level of concentration, I know you can do whatever you set your mind to. Besides," I grinned down at his stoked face, "they've obviously never seen you analyse a basketball game. You're so incredible, the way you know things instinctually, the way you break things down – things that only a player would understand – into something that _I_ can understand-"

He tugged me down then – and held me tightly against his chest (which a frantic thumping was emanating from), and murmured, "Thank you," into my hair.

I laughed, and hugged him as best I could, "For what, Dai-chan?"

"For believing that I'm more than what everyone makes me out to be," he ran a hand through my hair, "More than a stupid basketball idiot."

I chuckled and shook my head, "You're still a basketball idiot, you know?"

"Oh, shut it, you!" but his tone was light, and I felt lighter, too.

"So," I sighed, content with lying against him a little longer, "Kise's, huh?"

He chuckled then, "Yeah, we do it off Akashi's radar as much as we can. He can't do much other than assign extra laps. Plus, we don't get smashed to the point of having a hangover, but we don't exactly stop at two standard cups of alcohol either."

I nodded in understanding, "Yeah. Hey," I hoped I wasn't treading into no man's land, "can I ask you something?"

"Shoot," he yawned.

"Why did every single girl you were with last week ask me if my boobs were real?" I sounded grumpy, but I was just curious, "Is it that hard to believe that I grew them myself?"

Daiki laughed then, heartily and warm, and I couldn't help smile despite the fact he couldn't see it.

"You're strange, Satsuki," he sighed once he'd calmed down, "don't know what the heck I see in you. Oh, by the way, Kise's changing the date to Wednesday just in case any of us gets hung over. Wouldn't want to play the match on Saturday as drunk as uncle Goro."

At a loss for words, I stuttered, "O-Oh. Okay. Y-Yeah," because surely Daiki realised that he just spoke to me as though I were his girlfriend?

Unfortunately, he didn't.


	21. Chapter 20

_**A/N: A short update, but an important one, nevertheless! Thanks once again to my readers/reviewers/favouriters :) Sorry for the delay – but could I pretty please ask for a favour? More… reviews? I'm trying to reach a hundred – if you guys help me get there I'll be eternally grateful! Enjoy :)**_

* * *

"_Woo!_" I cheered, downing a shot with Taiga, sitting back on my heels before I slammed the glass back down on the coffee table.

"Fuck yes, let's play spin the bottle!" slurred my cousin, calling everyone over.

Tetsu brought a beer bottle and set it on the table while I helped Mukkun move the empty shot glasses. I fought the urge to itch at the bandage on my arm, instead choosing to elbow Taiga out of my way.

"Midorimacchi's going first!" Kise yelled from his spot somewhere around the table.

The kelp haired man narrowed his sober eyes at Kise, but complied. The beer bottle spun and spun… and then landed on Takao, one of his friends from his medical course. After chucking a fuss about kissing his friend, Midorin accepted a kiss on the cheek, and blushed like there was no tomorrow.

Next to spin was Riko – and I watched, captivated as the bottle spun and spun and spun – and then stopped.

Pointing directly at me.

"Riko-chaaaaaaaaan!" ignoring her startled boyfriend at her side, I clambered onto the table on all fours and pulled in my friend by the back of her neck, showing everyone else just how a proper spin the bottle kiss was supposed to be done (tongue and all). A mighty roar from the guys went up, almost drowned out by the excited screams of the girls.

I broke away, poking my tongue out at Junpei before I retreated back to my seat (to mean wolf whistles). Next to spin was Kise, and I cheered as his bottle landed on Kasamatsu, a guy from his photography course. Mukkun spun – and sucked face with a girl from the cheerleading squad. Tetsu somehow avoided a spin, Taiga's spin landed on Tetsu (I cheered like a banshee at their kiss), and then it was my turn. My spin landed directly on Midorin (who looked quite reluctant). Hoping Daiki wouldn't get too mad, I pounced on to the table and grabbed the bespectacled man by the scruff of his shirt, pulling him towards me and giving him a thorough make-out before he had the chance to ask for a cheek-kiss.

The game went on – and before my second turn, someone's arm closed around my middle and tugged me to my feet and away from the game.

"Wait!" I whined, struggling feebly, "You're a party pooper!"

The person set me down – and I came face to face with Himuro.

"Momoi-san," he wasn't drunk – not even a little bit.

"What?" I demanded, wanting to know why he took me away from my hilarious game (and hoping it had nothing to do with his issues with Taiga).

"Are you alright?" it was then that I realised he was concerned – for me (at least it seemed so).

"Yeah," I smiled, "thanks for askin', senpai," I stood on my tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek.

The world was more than spinning when I got back on to my feet, and so I couldn't _really_ be blamed for saying, "T-Taiga totally misses you but he's not gonna say it because he's funny with emotions and they don't work well with him! I – I dunno what happened, but you guys are tall and grown up so you should fix it up for stuff."

I patted him on the shoulder and spotted my favourite person in the world over his shoulder, "Dai-_chan!"_

The navy haired ace was doing shots with Tetsu – and spun around much too fast for his tipsy self. He stumbled, and I rushed forward to help him stand.

"You're so _silly_, Dai-chan," I giggled, pushing him upright, "Tetsu-kun must outdrink you-"

"Momoi-san," I jumped, but Daiki's arms caged me from jumping away from the suddenly appearing Phantom Man. "Aomine-kun was just talking about you."

"Really?" I questioned, looking up to meet the tanned man's eyes. "What did you say?"

He paused – and then exchanged a semi-sober glance with Tetsu, "Uh, can we talk somewhere more private?"

I shrugged and nodded, grinning happily up at him, "Anything for Dai-chan!"

Daiki led me away from the crowd – into a lovely furnished bedroom. We sat on the floor together, and he looked directly at me.

"Satsuki," his limbs may have fallen prey to the alcohol, but his mind certainly hadn't, "I think I love you."

Ten seconds – ten _full_ seconds for me to understand what he was saying.

"What?" I didn't slur, "That doesn't make sense."

"Why not?"

I paused, bringing a finger up to tap my chin thoughtfully, "Because I'm _me_," I gestured to myself (my asshole, self-conscious, horrid at friend-making self), "and you're _you_," I pointed to him (his basketball ace, popular guy, _perfect_ self).

Hurt masked his face, and for a moment I wondered whether he understood me properly.

"So you don't like me?" his voice dropped to a whisper.

"I didn't say _that_," I huffed, "I just meant that I'm-"

"Tell me something, Satsuki," he was much too serious for a drunken party, "do you remember what happened at the last party we were at?"

I felt my throat clench and I looked anywhere but him, "Dai-chan, I wanna go dance."

"Answer me, Satsuki."

I bit my lip and looked away, "Why do you care so much, Dai-chan? It's not gonna work anyway. Do you even know who _you_ are?"

He looked at me for a moment – and I swore I saw hurt in his eyes – and then he stood, and left me there on the floor, without a word.

The party went on, but I managed to drag Taiga to a taxi and head home, unsure of why Daiki had been so upset. When I woke on Thursday morning, however, I realised why.

"_Fuck_," I groaned, "I just – he just – _fuck_…"


	22. Chapter 21

_**A/N: Sorry for the late update, I've been assaulted with assessments! Thanks to my favourites/follows/readers – and an extra big thank you to my reviewers (you guys make this story worthwhile!) – enjoy :)**_

* * *

He ignored me. Completely – irrevocably, as though I were nothing but a stranger. Talking to him was like talking to a brick wall. A week of torture – through which I had Kagami and my god-awful itchy, sore arm to distract me – but then my parents were coming home, and I would have to say goodbye to my beloved cousin soon.

"Satsuki," said my red haired kin, "we're still going to stay in contact, yeah?"

I nodded furiously, "Of course. Where're you living now?"

He grinned, "Only about half an hour away. Call me whenever you like, alright?"

I smiled up at him as I ushered him out of the house, "Go! Mother and dad are going to be back soon – we'll be royally _screwed_ if they come and find you here."

"Yeah, yeah," mumbled the giant, "I get it. I'm leaving."

His mood was good as he went, a tray of my mother's famous sweets in hand. Not an hour after he left, my mother bustled into the house, greeting me with overly polite kisses before inspecting every inch of the house she could.

My father dropped a gentle kiss to my forehead and offered a warm, comfy hug – and I knew having a favourite parent wasn't very proper, but he sure as hell did a better job than my mother.

"How've you been, dear?" he asked – and I wanted to spill all my secrets to him because it really wasn't doing me any good keeping them pent up. But I shut down my inner desires and shrugged.

"Good, I guess. How was the holiday?"

He sighed tiredly then, and rubbed his temples soothingly, "Good." And I knew that was code for 'your mother drove me crazy'.

I chuckled and headed to my parents' room to help them unpack.

"Satsuki," said my mother, faxing her immaculate bun, "was anything… out of place, after the intrusion? Say… windows broken, floors dented…?"

I shook my head, wondering if she was worried about the stash of money that had been underneath her floorboard, "No, mother."

"Hm," she turned to face me then, tracing a gentle hand from my cheek to my chin, "I think it's time for a shopping trip, dear. You're in need of a few proper skirts and some tops accommodated to your bust."

I tried not to sigh too loudly as I nodded, making my way to my room to finish some 'assignments'. I settled down at my desk, twirling a pen around my finger as I evaluated the charts I'd drawn up earlier for Akashi's judgement.

The team. Ah. Despite Daiki's refusal of my existence, the others were still polite (though sometimes overly so). None aside from Tetsu (judging by the sometimes scarily angry glares he shot in my direction) knew what went down at Kise's.

"Hey," said Riko, frowning worriedly at me as I took my seat on the bench beside her in the gym, "you look sick. Are you alright?"

I rubbed my eyes and yawned, nodding, "Yeah, Riko-chan. I'm fine."

I knew she didn't believe me, but I hurriedly diverted her attention by handing her a quiz, "You're improving a lot," I told her, "soon you won't need tutoring anymore, so you won't have to worry about waking up early-"

"We can still come. I mean… for study sessions and all."

I blinked at her tiredly, unsure of what she was playing at.

"I… like hanging out with you, Momoi," she flashed a pretty shade of pink, and looked away abashedly.

"I'll see," I muttered, still too tired to think properly, "my mother's a bit cuckoo, you know. She's not very happy that I spend so much time on basketball when I should be doing other womanly stuff."

The confused look on Riko's face made me want to slap myself – her mother died when she was young, I had no right to whine about my healthy (albeit a little over the top) mother. I set her to do the quiz and went to analysing the stats of the players. Daiki's latest girl was taunting me at my peripherals, with her short skirt and build that said she was a rather good tennis player.

With five minutes of the quiz left to go, I could barely keep my eyes open – and so I headed to the bathroom to splash some cool water on my face. The hallway behind the bleachers was empty – that was until I rounded the corner and came face to face with the tennis blonde.

She saw me – blinked – and then screamed, grabbed me by the hair and slammed my face into her knee. Pain burst behind my eyes and I felt my nose start to bleed.

"Wait!" I cried as she pulled my head back again – but I was too late, and could do nothing but yelp as she repeated the motion. I felt my bottom row of teeth slice cleanly into the flesh below my lip, piercing right through and sending a warm gush of blood splashing down my front and into my mouth.

"Oh my god!" she cried, jumping back and pushing me to the ground, "You scared me!"

I landed hard on my hands and knees, spitting blood and beginning to tear up when the warm flow kept invading my sense of taste. Someone came skidding around the same corner I had – but I was still too paralysed to look up.

"What's going on here?"

I'd never been so glad to hear Riko's voice – and never so glad to hear her angry.

"She just _sprung_ around the corner – and I _panicked_, so-"

"You attacked her?" Riko's no-nonsense attitude made me want to sing.

"It was _self_-defence!"

"She _wasn't_ attacking you!"

Their yells were making the sounds of training rather faint (though I wondered if it was because they were too loud, or because the men had heard some rather catty screams echoing into the gym.

"Momoi," Riko's voice was close, "come on, we'll go to the campus infirmary."

I brought my hands up to my face, attempting to stop the puddle of blood from growing on the floor. My hands were quickly drenched, and Riko cursed rather loudly as she tugged me to my feet, "Tilt your head back, your nose is absolutely gushing."

Once on my feet, and trying to ignore the sickly warm feel of blood running down my front, I pinched the bridge of my nose with one hand and held the other over my nose and mouth, hoping it covered the rather ungodly gash about half a centimetre below my lip. Judging by the grimace on Riko's face, I didn't quite manage it.

"C'mon," she guided me with a hand on my back, "let's go."

I concentrated on trying not to create a trail of blood instead of thinking about my mother's reaction when she saw the state of my clothes. We cleared the hallway quickly, and made our way around the bleachers.

"What hap-"

"Move!" Riko ordered her boyfriend, stomping across the court with me in tow (well, with her hand on my back to push me along). If I had any blood to spare I'd have blushed at the way the team halted their movements to watch with varying degrees of grimaces and a fair deal of confusion.

"Momoicchi!" Kise darted up to us, "What happened? Why is there so much _blood_?_" _out of the corner of my eye I was sure I saw Kuroko sway dangerously at the sight of me.

"Go' hid," I tried to speak, which only resulted in a mini fountain of blood pouring down my front.

"Stop talking, keep walking," scolded Riko, shooting Kise a sharp glare, "move before she passes out."

We passed Akashi and Mukkun, both were grimacing royally, and then Riko called over her shoulder, "Tennis girl over there attacked your manager. Best ask her what her motive was, Akashi-kun."

I could practically feel the tension in the gym behind me, knowing the Captain of the team had shifted to face the girl with the blood stained knee and sheepish grin. The infirmary was one building across, and Riko got me there in record time.

The nurse stopped the bleeding from my nose, proclaiming it wasn't broken (only bruised) and called an ambulance to cart me off to the nearest hospital for stitches below my lip. Despite Riko's protests, I shoved her out of the ambulance, apologising for ruining her clothes with blood and wasting her time before telling her to go to class.

Settling down into the back seat of the ambulance, I grimaced and hoped I would have time to dispose of my clothes before my mother got home.

* * *

**Don't forget to let me know what you're thinking… plot-wise, what direction do you think this is taking? Do you have any questions or requests? Let me know people!**


End file.
